Life in Tree Hill goes on
by heathergirl84
Summary: This is a story about Lucas and his family, primarly his sister Heather who comes two yers after his sister Lily. Lucas is coaching at the school, but all the characters will appear at some point
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sis! You're gonna be late!" Lucas yells for the third time before stopping in the door of his youngest sister's room. "Is there something wrong Heather?" He crosses his arms and leans against the door. She looks so much like her father, who was not his own father. No, Andy was not his father, nor the man that raised him, but that didn't matter. Andy was a good guy. Lucas's eye skimmed over the 18 year old with bright blue eyes, burgundy hair with a slight hint of curl, and pale white skin. She was beautiful, he had has his hands full with both his sisters. He signed and he noticed that her pants were tight on her. She hadn't told them yet, but he new she couldn't keep her secret much longer. It made him sad in a way, but angry in another.

"Luke! What the hell are you staring at?" Heather's voice pulls Lucas out of his thought.

"Don't you think those pants are a little tight?" Lucas raises an eyebrow.

Heather looks away and shrugs, "All the girls wear them tight, gosh don't you even remember high school old man?" Heather grabs her bag and gives him a smile.

"I remember it all to well, that's why I worry about you wearing that type of clothes." Lucas pauses then comes over to stand in front of Heather, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You know you can tell us anything. We won't be mad or hate you or anything like that. You just got to let us in."  
Heather sighs, "Do you know something I don't?" she asks. He knew exactly what she knew. He knew she was pregnant, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It killed her to be honest. He had seen his own brother give up his dreams when his wife got pregnant, and he was afraid it would happen to her.

"I know lots you don't know. Like it's already 7:45 and if you don't hurry you're going to be late. I know that Becca is waiting in the kitchen, and that Lily called this morning saying she made it safely. And I know whatever is going on it is going to be okay." Lucas wraps his arms around Heather. Everybody asked her where her safest place was, and it was here in her big brother's arms.

"7:45 huh?" Heather turns her head to look up at Lucas. "That means I should go." Heather sighs and turns to leave, then turns back when she reaches the door, "Luke?"

"Yeah Heather." He watches her turn.

"Do you regret coming back to Tree Hill? I mean when you and Payton got pregnant…"

"Heather, I came home to be closer to my family not because she got pregnant. I've been here for four-teen years, don't you get that it was about you and Lily and Mom and Andy? I wanted to watch you guys grow up, and I wanted to you to be able to watch my son grow up. I wanted to be there for you when you were in trouble." Lucas watches his sister sigh and leave the room without another word.

"About damn time, I can't be late again because you are being all sulky and shit." Becca says the minute she sees Heather.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Then go to school without me!" Heather starts to grab a muffin, but feels her stomach roll and decides against it.

"This is senior year, you aren't suppose to be sulky and sad and all of that. Look I know you got a lot going on, but you gotta cheer up girly." Becca puts her arm around Heather as they stroll out of the kitchen.

"My daughter is sulky?" Karen looks at Lucas.

"Apparently Ma." Lucas smiles slightly.

"Funny I thought that was all teenagers." Karen gives a small laugh.

"You know there's something wrong right?" Lucas goes to stand by his mother.

"Yeah, and I don't suppose you could tell me what it is could you? I mean for sure what it is, not your best guess." Karen walks over and pours two cups of coffee.

"She's pregnant." Lucas says without thinking.

Karen spits her coffee out, "She's what?!"

"Oh come on Ma, you had to have known!" Lucas protests.

"No I didn't, I just thought she was…" Karen looks up at her son to make sure he's not joking, but in searching his eyes she finds that he's dead serious.

"She took the test at the house, I found it thought it was Payton's and she had to tell me whose it was." Lucas says in way of an explanation.

"How long ago?" Karen sounds astonished.

"Few weeks." Lucas hears the anger rising in his mother's voice.

"A few weeks?! When where you going to tell me!?"

"I wasn't, I was going to let you're daughter, you're pregnant daughter, tell you. I'm sure that she was, is, going to. She's just scared." Lucas puts his hand on his mother's shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"Don't, you new and you didn't tell me?! Lucas Scott! Who's the father? Do we know him?" Karen turns to leave, but stops when she sees Heather standing there with tears in her eyes. "Heather…."

"No! No! Do not talk to me!" Heather turns and runs out of the house. She stops when she reaches the drive way, as the tears start falling.

"Heather!" Lucas sees his sister standing in the drive way. Her back is to him, but he knows she's crying. Slowly he gets off the porch and goes to her. "I'm sorry. I found the test, I thought it was Payton's and…" Lucas stops when Heather wraps her arms around him. "It's going to be okay." Lucas strokes her hair gently. "Everything is going to be okay."

Karen comes to her their side and starts to say something, only to find that she doesn't know what to say. Together they stand in the drive way huddled together, all three crying…….

Becca was setting in Mrs. Scott's English when Heather finally came in. She turned in her seat when Heather set down, "What happened?"

"They found out Becca. I told you Luke new." Heather whispered back.

"I'm sorry Heather." Becca rubbed Heather's arm and looked at her sympathetically.

"Is there something you would like to share girls?" Mrs. Scott watches the two girls.

"No Haley." Heather looks down at her notebook.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Scott looks at Heather.

"Um, sorry Mrs. Scott." Heather sighs.

"I want to see you after class please." Mrs. Scott says before turning back to the class and beginning the lesson again. Heather sighed and leaned back in her chair. When the bell rang Heather watched as her classmates excited the room.

"I'll wait for ya." Becca gives Heather a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." Heather says.

Haley waits for Becca to leave the room before looking at Heather. "What in the world got into you? You can't call me Haley in class, even if we are related."

"I'm sorry Haley! It's just been a bad morning." Heather sighs.

"What's going on?" Haley sets down and faces Heather.

"I'm pregnant." Heather takes a deep breath and waits for Haley's answer.

"Pregnant??" Haley looks slightly astonished. "Um, I didn't realize you were dating anybody."

"I'm not." Heather looks away from Haley. "I went to a party with Becca we got separated and somebody handed me a drink and…" Heather tries not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell somebody?" Haley touches her hand slightly.

"What was I going to tell you? That I got drunk and knocked up by some random idiot?" Heather leans back again and puts a hand on her stomach.

"Look, if there is any thing I can do…." Haley says.

"Can you cure morning sickness?" Heather says with a slight laugh.

"Afraid not." Haley laughs a little. The second bell rings and Heather gathers her books.

"I should get to class." Heather gets up and gives Haley a slight smile. "You still need a babysitter for this weekend? The big party and all?"

"I'll let you know. I'm not sure if Nate will want to go or not." Haley gets up and walks Heather to the door.

"Oh come on Haley, sounds like fun. All the gang back together again….. I'm sure you will go, just let me know what time." Heather turns and leaves.

"Was she horrible to ya?" Becca asks when Heather emerges.

"She couldn't be horrible to anybody Becca." Heather laughs. "I told her though"

"About the b.a.b.y." Becca questions.

"You realize we are in high school, and we can spell." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that having a three year old around kinda…well…" Becca locks arms with Heather.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I'll understand in about three years." Heather sighs.

"Hey girls." Nancy come up to them.

"Hey hoe." Heather smiles at her.

"So, see you at cheerleading practice girls, if you're up to it." Becca says before heading to her locker.

"You're up to it? What's wrong?" Nancy gives heather a questioning look.

"Flu or something." Heather says as she speeds up.

"That's to bad." Nancy tries to keep up with Heather. "You'll be good to go for the game though right?"

"Have I ever missed one?" Heather says exasperatedly.

"Well no…" Nancy sounds sort of irritated.

"Then why would you be worried, Nancy? Is it not enough that I almost carried the squad?" Heather walks away leaving Nancy to stare after her.

"So you hate me Luke?" Heather set down beside her brother on the stool at the café.

"I could never hate my baby sister. Just tell me one thing, who's the guy?" Luke turns to face his sister.

"His name is Jason and he's a good guy." Heather picks up a donut and takes a bite.

"Getting you pregnant doesn't make in a good guy in my book Heather." Lucas gets a donut for himself.

"Well, it was my fault too Luke, I got drunk. Look it doesn't matter…" Heather tries to change the subject, "So about this big get together, do I get to meet all my big brother's old class mates?"

"No!" Lucas laughs "I think you cause enough trouble, you don't need to learn their tricks."

"Yeah right, you just don't want me to know how much of a player my big brother really was." Heather laughs.

"You mean what a player he still is don't you?" Payton steps up to the counter and sets down beside Lucas.

"Oh there are something's I don't need to know!" Heather shakes her head.

"You're Mom asked me to stop by and pick you up Heather." Payton says with a smile.

"Why?" Heather wonders if she forgot something.

"Doctor's appointment. She thought it might be better if I took you." Payton takes a bite of Lucas's donut.

Heather groans.

Heather sees Jason at his locker and sighs. _You're gonna have to tell him, and soon. _ She thinks to herself. _ He should have already known. Rumors are gonna get out and then he's gonna hate you._ She silently chastises herself. Heather shuts her locker and turns to leave. She sees that he's alone at his locker. It's now or never. She thinks and makes her way over to Jason.

"Hey." Jason says without looking at her.

"Hey." Heather says awkwardly. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well I got a free period know." Jason looks sideways at her.

"Um, I got history, but I could ditch. We really need to talk." Heather watches as Jason turns fully to face her.

"Sounds serious." He looks her over as if thinking about it. "You haven't talked to me in four months, of course this is serious."

"Sorry about that. I just didn't know what to say." Heather holds her books more across her midsection then on her hip.

"And you've suddenly found the words?" Jason gives a small laugh. "What happened to us? Weren't we like best friends in grade school?"

"Yeah we were, I'm surprised you remembered." Heather is astomished.

"Don't forget your first crush." Jason smiles at Heather, who gives a slight laugh. "Nice you see you still got that award winning smile."

"Jason," Heather's eyes suddenly turn sad when she realizes he's going to hate her by the end of this conversation, "We should go somewhere and talk."

Jason seems slightly taken aback, but leads Heather to the gym door.

"How about in here, there's nobody this period." Jason holds the door open for her.

"Yeah, my brother is the coach." Heather sets down on the bleachers, and waits for Jason to set down next to her. "I don't know how to start this conversation." She looks out over the gym floor. "I've started it a thousand times in my head." Heather takes a deep breath and reaches into her purse and takes out the sonogram from the day before at the doctors and hands it to Jason.

"What's this?" Jason looks from the sonogram to Heather.

"I'm pregnant." She doesn't meet his eyes.

"Are you saying this is yours?" Jason holds the sonogram up, he watches Heather shake her head yes without looking at him. Gently Jason turns Heather's head to look into her eyes. "You're pregnant with my baby?" He almost whispers.

"Yes." Heather manages before tears form in her eyes.

"You're sure it's mine?" He asks.

"There was nobody else. It had been two months since Dillon and I broke up, and there was nobody after." Heather new he would ask these questions, but it didn't make them easier to hear.

"Okay." Jason seems to drink in the information. He rubs his face and then pulls Heather in for a hug. "It'll be okay." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Heather?" Lucas comes from his office.

"Yeah bubba." Heather looks at Lucas. "This is Jason."

"You told him?" Lucas sees the sonogram.

"Yeah. You know Lucas right?" Heather turns to Jason.

"Yeah, I was playing ball for him over the summer." Jason nods at Lucas, but keeps his arm around Heather.

"And apparently you were knocking up my sister as well." Lucas watches Jason.

"Lucas!" Heather puts her head in her hands.

"What, I'm sorry Sis. Hey," Lucas climbs up beside his sister, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"You just can't help it can you Luke? Making me feel ever worse then I already do!" Heather gets up and leaves.

"One of us should go after her." Jason looks over at Lucas.

"You mean you actually want to go after her?" Lucas looks over at Jason.

"I didn't say want to, I should. I just donno what to say." Jason watches the place where Heather disappeared.

"She's hurt ya know, and she's scared. I could kick you're ass, but it would solve this." Lucas keeps his eyes on Jason.

"Well, I could kick myself too." Jason takes a deep breath. "But I know that she is going to need somebody. Somebody who isn't judging her. Look she's a good person. And I try to be. I'm sorry this happened but," Jason looks down at the sonogram he is still holding in his hand, "this baby doesn't care." Jason hands the sonogram to Lucas and gets up and leaves. Lucas looks down at the sonogram for a long moment.

"You okay?" Jason comes up beside Heather.

"Morning sickness." Heather gives him a small smile.

"Sorry." He moves a piece of hair out of her face. "Anything I can do?"

"No." Heather tucks her hands into her front pockets. "Everybody's talking about it."

"I know, but that's okay. To be honest they are just talking a little louder know." Jason runs his hand along her arm.

"Oh great, I didn't realize everybody already new." Heather turns and starts walking.

"Well on the bright side, at least we don't have to make the public announcement." Jason puts his hand on the small of her back. "Hey, it's okay. We'll get through this."

"But what is this 'we' thing? Are we together now, or are you just being nice? Do you realize that there's a baby on the way? Is there a we?" Heather turns to face Jason.

"I want there to be a we. I want to be part of this baby's life." Jason cups Heather's face in his hand. "Heather, I think we have to start at the beginning. We have get to know each other again, but I'm not walking away. This," he moves one hand down to her stomach, "makes there a we."

Heather feels the tears falling down her face. Jason wipes her tears before pulling her in for an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca seated herself on a stool facing her best friend. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go Becca?" Heather doesn't bother to turn around to face her friend.

"You told Jason today." Becca seems to always know what is going on at that school.

"How in the hell could you possibly know that?" Heather turns to stare at her friend.

"I just know stuff, besides I saw him with you today." Becca watches Heather wipe the counter and waits for her friend to speak.

"Well, I guess if you must know then it went okay, he wasn't angry or horrible or anything. I just don't think it's sunk in yet." Heather avoids her friend's eyes.

"Are you two going to work things out? I mean are you…" Becca watches Heather's face change from annoyed to that look she gets when the conversation is over.

"I don't know Becca, and I don't want to talk about it right know." Heather turns her back on her friend and begins working behind the counter. Normally Becca would press her friend, but she knew she had reached her limit.

"Okay, well how are you? Other then this thing with Jason?" Becca asks slightly worried at the pale skin her friend had.

"This thing with Jason is the other thing. I'm pregnant." Heather turns to face Becca again. "My stomach is doing summersaults, I can't stop pissing and everybody in school looks at me like I'm a slut."

"No they don't. Look the morning sickness will pass, and you'll feel better." Becca sighs.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell. Promise it passes?" Heather leans against the counter and takes her best friends hands.

"It passes." Becca squeezes Heather's hand, "But it doesn't get much easier to be honest."

Heather sighs, "I know. I remember when this was you."

"I wish it was me again Heather." Becca feels for her friend.

"Would you do again? I mean if you could do it all over again, would you?" Heather asks.

"In a heart beat. I can't imagine my life without Megan, and I'm so thankful that I had you there. And you gotta know that I'm here for you too." Becca thinks about the three year old.

"Becca, I didn't do anything. I was just along for the ride when it came to you and Megan." Heather gives a slight laugh.

"Sometimes doing nothing is doing something amazing." Becca looks at her watch. "I got fifteen minutes before I gotta go girly, so come set down, and I'll take the customer okay?" Becca gets up and puts on her apron.

"I can't ask you to…." Heather starts to protest as her stomach gives a huge roll, "But if you're offering."

Heather sets down as the door opens and she turns to see a beautiful brunette walking threw the door. She raises her eyebrow as the woman makes her way over to the counter, "Hey, is Karen here?" She asks, her voice raspy.

"No" Heather answers simply, "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I'm sorry. Is she at home? I'm old friend of her sons." The brunette smiles sweetly.

"You're a friend of my brothers?" Heather gives a small laugh as she gives the young girl another look over, "But you're looking for my mother."

"You're not Lily are you?" The young girl seems to realize that Heather doesn't remember her.

"No, Lily is my sister." Heather glances at Becca who shrugs.

"I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke holds her hand out to Heather. "You must be Heather."

"I must be." Heather shakes Brooke's hand. "Wait, you're not the same Brooke Davis that broke his heart are you?" Heather smiles at Brooke.

"You're brother broke my heart." Brooke says with a laugh. "You look like him" She says suddenly.

"Okay well, thank you I think. Lucas is still at the school, and Mom is somewhere with Dad." Heather says with a smile.

"Any chance you could call you're brother?" Brooke looks sideways at Heather.

"Not until you tell me why." Heather says without thinking. "I mean, why you are in town."

"The reunion, I just came a few days early. You're protective of him huh?" Brooke looks around the café and realizes how little has changed.

"Yeah. Coffee?" Heather asks getting up and going behind the counter.

"Sure." Brooke watches Heather. "So what's your brother up to these days anyways?"

"Trouble." Heather sets a coffee down in front of Brooke and smiles. "He's coaching at the school, and teaching and writing. Although he swears he isn't writing anymore."

"Why?" Brooke pours cream into her coffee.

"Because he's afraid that if I know, I'll try to find what he's writing." Heather smiles.

"So you got his noisiness." It's a statement not a question.

Heather was about to answer when she heard a scream from the door, she looked up to see Payton grabbing Brooke around the neck. "Oh my God!" Payton said as she pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see some old friends." Brooke laughed. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. Heather," Payton turns to Heather, "this is Brooke Davis. She's an old classmate of you're brother and I. Brooke this is one of Luke's little sisters."

"I'm 18 when are you gonna stop calling me 'Luke's little sister'?" Heather rolls her eyes, "And actually we've met."

"When you grow up grouchy." Payton says with a laugh.

"I'm not grouchy!" Heather threw her hands up in the air.

"She's broody just like him huh?" Brooke says as Heather walks toward the back.

"She's going threw a few things right know. So tell me all about everything." Payton takes a seat.

"Oh it's all the usual." Brooke waves her hand.

"So, you're still living the glamorous life." Payton laughs.

"It's not as great as it's cracked up to be, I've missed you guys." Brooke's eyes suddenly look sad.

"What's going on B. Davis?" Payton grabs two cookies and places one in front of Brooke.

"Ya know it's nothing. How are things with you and Luke?" Brooke takes a bite of the cookie. "Mmm, Karen hasn't lost her touch."

"You mean my mother taught me well." Heather says with a slight smile. She sets coffee down in front of Payton, who shoots her a warning look. "Where's Jacob anyways?"

"Oh Jacob, oh God It's been forever! I bet he's so big." Brooke's eyes light up.

"He's mean as a snake" Heather tries not to laugh.

"He's a good kid." Payton gives Heather another look. "He's fourteen years old, so he's pretty well grown."

"God I feel old suddenly." Brooke sets her cookie down as Heather refills her coffee cup.

"I'm taking off Heather." Becca says before heading out the door.

"Thanks again Becca." Heather hollers after her.

"It's been a while since we all saw each other." Payton comments.

"It's been since college right? Which was sixteen years ago. Although, I've seen you guys since then, just not all together." Brooke recounts the information.

"Yeah I new it had been a while." Payton seems to get lost in thought.

"I didn't even recognize this one." Brooke points to Heather who's ears perk up.

"Why would you recognize me?" Heather says before thinking which garnets a laugh from both Payton and Brooke.

"I use to come home a lot, you were like 7 the last time I was home I guess. I would bring clothes and stuff." Brooke smiles remembering.

"Oh yeah" Heather tries to remember. "You brought that hot pink dress, because I said I always wanted one." Heather said with a laugh.

"That was a hideous dress" Payton says with a laugh.

"Oh I know, and Mom has pictures!" Heather says in outrage.

"So do I" Brooke says with a laugh.

"Great, like there isn't enough embarrassment being commented to Lucas!" Heather laughs.

"You're brother isn't that bad." Payton tries to make it sound like she believes it.

"He chaperoned the last cheer competition. Remember he got kicked out?" Heather watches Payton.

"I remember" Payton says in a death like voice.

"Happen to remember why?" Heather asks.

"Don't go there!" Payton warns.

"No go there, why did he get kicked out?" Brooke looks from one to the other.

"Because him and his wife were making out, oh and he punched another coach." Heather said before turning and leaving again.

"He punched another coach?" Brooke shakes her head.

"He was hitting on that one." Payton points toward Heather.

"She's a lot like him huh?" Brooke watches Heather.

"She's exactly like him." Payton gives a huge sigh.

"But she looks like him too." Brooke doesn't take her eyes off Heather recalling her own high school years. Silence calls between the two old friends, as each gets lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas closed the book in front of him, stands up and stretches. He makes his way around the desk, and opens his office door. Lucas glances down at his watch and sighs as he sees it's almost six pm. He grabs his brief case and leaves the office. He comes into the gym and sees a figure standing on the other side of the gym, and smiles to himself. "Well well, what have we got here?"

"Oh, just thought I might see the old school again." Says a male voice from across the gym.

Lucas makes his was over to the man, "Heard you announcing the Duke game, good job. Gonna come back to announce for the Raven's this weekend?" Lucas claps his friend of the shoulder.

"I'm always happy to announce for the Raven's."

Lucas looks over the young man, "So what brings Mouth McFadden back to Tree Hill?" Lucas asks as they make their way out of the gym.

"You do." Mouth stuffs his hands into his pocket.

"I do?" Lucas raises his eye brow.

"Okay so not you exactly. Heather called me, she's afraid you're angry." Mouth doesn't look at Lucas.

"My sister called you?" Lucas says with a slight laugh.

"Are you kidding? Heather calls me all the time." Mouth shakes his head. "I thought you new that."

"There's very little I know about my baby sister anymore." Lucas sighs.

"Well, I can tell you that she loves you, and that she is scared." Mouth leans against his car.

"Well, she should be scared Mouth, she's pregnant." Lucas crosses his arms over his chest.

"Lucas." Mouth sighs. "How's Payton doing?"

"She's good." Lucas seems to soften at the mention of his wife.

"And Jacob?" Mouth smiles.

"He's got a mean jump shot" Lucas laughs.

"Just like his Dad. Any chance I could see those two?" Mouth smiles at Lucas.

"Yeah, how long you in town?" Lucas unlocks his truck.

"Oh I'm in town a few days I guess." Mouth opens the door to his car. "I'll meet you at your house?" Mouth asks before climbing in his car.

"Sure thing." Lucas puts his brief case in the truck and goes to climb in the drivers side.

Payton and Brooke are setting at the table laughing when Lucas walks threw the door. He sets his brief case down and makes his way to the kitchen figuring Heather was eating with them again. He stops at the door when he sees the two women setting there together. "Well this is something I haven't seen in a long time." Lucas says with a laugh.

"Luke!" Brooke jumps up and grabs him around the neck. Lucas wraps his arms around his old friend and pulls her in close for a hug.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Lucas says after Brooke finally prizes herself off his neck.

"I came back to see you! And Payton and everybody!" Brooke says with a smile. Lucas can't help but smile at her. He remembers that smile, and it hadn't changed one bit. It was an award winning smile; one that would light up the room, hell that smile could light up the world. And then there were those sparkling brown eyes, and silky brunette hair. She was the very same Brooke Davis he remembered. Finally, Lucas takes his eyes off of Brooke and looks at Payton.

"Hey babe, why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Lucas makes his way over to hug Payton.

"Because I didn't know." Payton smiles and kisses him. Lucas cups Payton's face and looks into her green eyes and smiles even bigger.

"I decided to surprise everybody." Brooke says from behind him.

"Well you sure are a surprise." Lucas turns slightly to look at Brooke and puts his arms around Payton. "However, I got a little surprise of my own."

"Oh yeah? You didn't make reservations for tonight did you?" Payton says a bit concerned.

"Um no" Lucas wonders why he would make reservations, but decides he'll worry about that later, "There's somebody coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah who?" Payton asks as she makes her way over to the stove where a pot is boiling.

"Oh do I know them?" Brooke asks with excited eyes.

Lucas gives a small laugh, "Actually you do. It's Mouth McFadden."

"Oh boy!" Brooke jumps up and down excitedly which makes both Payton and Lucas laugh.

"Why in the world is he back now? He's not announcing for the Raven's is he?" Payton asks.

"Well he may be, but that's not why he's here. Heather gave him a little phone call." Lucas tries to grab a cookie.

"Oh no you don't, those are for the school bake sale." Payton snacks his hand away.

"Why would you're sister be calling Mouth?" Brooke looks confused.

"Mouth comes back every few months and announces for the Raven's. He and Heather are friends, and she thinks I'm mad at her so she called him." Lucas explains with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Oh, so you've kept in touch with him." Brooke sets down at the table, and Lucas sets down across from her.

"Yeah, we've stayed pretty close over the years." Lucas sets back surveying his old friend.

"Is there a Mrs. McFadden?" Brooke plays with the table cloth.

"Um, yeah, actually there is." Lucas says.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Brooke looks up in interest.

"Remember Shelly?" Payton asks while setting a bowl down in front of Brooke.

"Shelly? Clean teen Shelly?" Brooke asks in amusement.

"I prefer to be called the one who deflowered him." Comes a voice from behind them.

"Shelly," Lucas stands to greet her, "I didn't realize you were with Mouth." Lucas gives Shelly a quick hug.

"Yeah, I decided to come down for a visit. Hey Payton." Shelly gives Payton a quick hug, then turns to Brooke. "Brooke Davis, you haven't changed one bit."

Brooke stands to greet Shelly, "Shelly, how are you?"

Shelly looks at Brooke's outstretched hand and smiles, she grabs her and pulls her in for a hug, "I'm good, it's been so long!"

"That is has." Mouth says as he comes in with a sly smile on his face.

"Mouth!" Brooke grabs him the way she grabbed Lucas. "God it's been years!"

"Well, how are you Brooke? Beautiful as always." Mouth smiles at Brooke.

"You ant still crushing on me are ya?" Brooke says with a slight laugh.

"I'm afraid not, I got a woman all my own." Mouth puts his arm around Shelly.

"Mom! Are we eating yet?" Jacob comes in the room to find a kitchen full of people. "and who's she?" He points at Brooke.

"Oh God, tell me that is not little Jacob!" Brooke looks at the young man in front of her. She sees how much like his father he looks. He's tall and lean and his hair is a mess.

"Jacob isn't so little." Mouth says with a smile.

"Jacob, watch your manners, this is Brooke Davis, and she's an old friend." Payton scolds Jacob.

"She's hot." Jacob says which causes Brooke to smile, and Lucas to thump his son on the back of the head.

"Check the hormones at the door boy." Lucas says.

"Lets all set down and eat." Payton gets out two more bowls and fills them with soup.

"That sounds great." Mouth says setting down. "So how's practice Jacob? Think you'll make the team?"

"I'm sure I will, I'm the best they got. Then again, I would be better at varsity." Jacob shoots Lucas a look.

"NO! You'll play junior until you're a sophomore at least." Lucas says.

Jacob rolls his eyes, which garnets a kick under the table from his mother. He goes quiet as the adults talk about old times.

Heather is stretched out across her bed with her ipod on. She can feel her mother's eyes watching her. Finally she sets up and takes the ear phones out of her ears. "You gonna say anything or just stare at me?"

"I was just remembering." Karen sighs and sets down beside her daughter on the bed. "When you weren't afraid to tell me stuff."

"Mom, I just didn't want you to be disappointed." Heather doesn't look at her mother.

"Heather I can't say that I'm happy about it, but if you think I'll hate you you're wrong." Karen lightly touches her daughter's face.

"I don't think you will hate me, but I see how disappointed you are Mom. Every time you look at me, and I can't take that." Heather looks sideways at her mother.

"Oh Heather!' Karen pulls her daughter into her arms. "I am just scared and worried. I know what you are in for, and I know it's a struggle."

"Do you remember when Becca was pregnant with Megan? How her parents kicked her out and you took her in?" Heather asks.

"Yeah I remember." Karen says. "And I would do it all over again."

"You told her parents something." Heather plays with the blanket on the bed. "What was it?"

"I told them that they had a daughter who was in trouble, and that it was pretty low if they kicked her. I told them that like it or not they were still her parents and just because she made a error in judgment did not give them the right to stop protecting her. She would need them more then ever in the weeks and months and possibly years to come." Karen rubs Heather's back.

"So even though I made a error in judgment you still have to be my parent?" Heather tried to make it sound better then it did to her own ears.

"I'm always you're mother, and I would never disown you. Heather, I have three things in the world that I am very proud of and there names are Lucas, Lily, and Heather. You kids are my reasons for everything. And I can't think of any other place I would rather be when you need me." Karen turns Heather's face to look at her.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just…" Tears roll down Heather cheek.

"You were just being a 17 year old, and you made a bad call. Look life doesn't end because you are pregnant, in fact, life begins." Karen puts her hand on Heather's stomach. "You can do this, we can do this." Karen kisses Heather's forehead and gets up to go finish up supper. "Supper will be done in a few minutes" She says from the door.

"Mom?" Heather watches her mother turn back around. "Thank you." Heather watches as Karen smiles and then goes back to the kitchen. She puts her hand on her stomach and sighs deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Mouth knocks on the door lightly so as not to wake anybody else in the house. He waits as he hears the lock turn and the door open a crack. Mouth smiles at the young girl, with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Can I come in?"

Heather opens the door and pulls Mouth into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Mouth pulls back and looks Heather over. He notices a slight bulge in her midsection. "How far a long are you?"

"Four months." Heather says with a sigh. "I can't believe I got knocked up. How could I be so stupid?"

"It's not stupid Heather." Mouth sets down and pulls her down beside him. "You made a bad choice and know you are paying the price. How's the father?"

"Jason Anderson. Remember him playing ball over the summer? We hooked up after one of the parties and…" Heather sighs again.

"I remember him, you two were kinda close. He's a great ball player." Mouth tries to sound casual.

"He's a good guy Mouth. Lucas hates him for the simple fact that I got pregnant. But Mouth, it's not all his fault. I wasn't exactly a virgine going in." Heather says.

Mouth makes a face, "Okay, remember that I'm still you're brother's best friend. And just put that all behind you. Look forward to the future."

"Great, look forward to getting fat, and having a screaming baby and durty diapers." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Look forward to having a beautiful baby, and for the record, you're gonna rock at being a mother." Mouth turns Heather to face him. "I just know you are. You remind me of somebody ya know."

"Lucas?" Heather asks.

"Brooke Davis" Mouth says with a smile.

"Brooke?" Heather laughs. "How in the world do I remind you of her?"

"She was a trouble maker, but she always meant good. You're brother told her she would change the world one day, and look at her know. She's got a fashion line and she's doing good. She had a scare in high school, and I told her the same thing I'm telling you. You're gonna be okay, you can do this. Because I see the same fire in your eyes and I seen in hers. You just can't lay down and give up. Where do you think she would be if she had?" Mouth takes Heather's hand in his own.

"I met her yesterday." Heather said. "She seems okay." Heather hugs Mouth. "Thank you."

"Anything for my little Sis." Mouth kisses her on the forehead.

"How's Shelly?" Heather asks.

"She's good, she's at Lucas's. And I think Brooke is still there." Mouth smiles.

"So they are all still sleeping?" Heather says with a smile.

"Yup, they are still sound asleep." Mouth laughs.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Heather gets up and pulls him up.

"Breakfast." Mouth says.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving this morning." Heather laughs.

"Sounds like the morning sickness is slacking off." Mouth smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm usually starving till I catch a good smell." Heather laughs.

"Come on, it's my turn to bye." Mouth grabs Heather's jacket from the desk chair and leads her out the door.

Brooke turns over and looks at the clock Payton has set beside the bed. She was so tempted to just stay in bed all day, but she new she couldn't do that. Slowly she got up and stretched. Grabbing her rob she made her way to the kitchen where Payton was drinking coffee. "Morning P. Sawyer." Brooke says.

"That's P. Scott know" Payton says with a laugh. "There's coffee." She points to the coffee on the counter.

"Thanks." Brooke gets herself a cup.

"Sleep good?" Payton asks as Brooke sets down.

"Yeah pretty good." Brooke takes a drink of her coffee.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Payton looks at her friend over her coffee mug.

"It's nothing major. I mean it is in a way I just…." Brooke sighs. "I was in New York when I ran into an old friend."

"Oh yeah?" Payton is intrigued.

"Rachel." Brooke says with a sigh.

"Oh, I thought you said friend." Payton's voice is slightly bitter.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you before!" Brooke sets her coffee down hard on the table.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Payton sets her coffee down and takes her friends hand. "So you ran into her and??"

"She's the same old Rachel. She just kinda made me miss home. And then when Chase called… I just needed to see you guys." Brooke sighs, hoping this will appease Payton.

"So you and Chase aren't together anymore? And Rachel is still a slut? That's good to know." Payton laughs a little.

"Well, I think she's kinda given up the slut thing but she's still a feisty one. And Chase and I hadn't been together in over a year." Brooke takes another drink of coffee. "So where is everybody?"

"Well Lucas and Jacob are at school. And I was about to head to 'Tric' you think you can entertain yourself, or you wanna come with me today?" Payton asks.

"I think I can entertain myself. If you don't mind." Brooke watches Payton smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather set down in Mrs. Scott's class behind Becca. She hears a whisper behind her and turns to see another girl point at her. "Problem?" she asks in a harsh tone.

"You're showing." The girl gives her a slightly evil smile.

"Showing what?" Heather's voice is still harsh, but Becca picks up on a panic undertone.

"You're pregnancy." The girl says simply.

"Go screw yourself." Heather says then turns back around.

"Heather!" Mrs. Scott says.

"Sorry, she started it." Heather says. She receives a harsh look from the gentle face of Haley Scott, and slumps down in her seat. Heather tries to pay attention, but finds her mind wondering. _Am I really showing. _ She looks down. _I guess everybody was going to find out. I just can't be showing yet! She's messing with me, I know she is. She's always messing with me. She's a bitch._ She's pulled out of her thoughts when the bell rings, she grabs he bag and heads out. Heather waits outside the door for Becca. "I gotta stop by the bathroom, you coming?" She asks.

"Sure, you okay?" Becca puts her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Yeah," Heather opens the door and goes into the bathroom. "I'm not showing am I?" She turns to her friend suddenly.

"Um" Becca doesn't meet Heather's eyes.

Heather looks in the mirror, only to see a slight bulge under her shirt, she sighs. "I'm showing." Heather puts her hand on her stomach. "But it's not that noticeable!"

"Well, the rumors have started." Becca leans against the sink and watches her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since Heather's scare. She was going crazy cooped up in the house but at least she had managed to get everybody to leave her alone for an hour. She has just closed her eyes when Jason comes in. "You okay?' he asks setting down.

Heather rolls her eyes, "I just closed my damn eyes!" She sighs heavily and he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay you really need out of this house." He gently moves her hair out of her face. "Do you feel okay though?"

"Yes Jason I feel fine." Heather's voice is a little irritated, but Jason smiles back.

"Feel up to a short walk. We kinda need to talk anyways." Heather feels him take her hand and her breath catches a little. What was there to talk about?

"Yeah, I feel up for a walk." She says slowly.

"I'll go tell your brother and them." Jason pulls himself off the couch and goes into the kitchen. She can hear Lucas tell him to have her back in an hour or else. "We're all set" He says coming back into the room and holding a hand out to her.

"Thanks" She takes his hand and pulls herself up. Heather waits until she is out of the house before turning to Jason, "What did we need to talk about?"

"Well, this was quiet a scare. And you had all of us worried. I was thinking about school and cheerleading and I don't know if cheerleading is such a great idea." Jason looks nervous.

"I already told Becca I couldn't." Heather stuffs her hands into her pockets.

Jason sighs in relief. "Thank God!" He says. "Listen, I really want to be there for you, just tell me how."

"I don't know how Jason, I mean, I don't know if it's because you feel guilty or because you're trying to do the right thing or…." Heather sighs and rubs her stomach.

"Are you cramping again?" Jason stops.

"No, I'm fine." Heather stops and turns to him. "You didn't answer me."

"I am doing this because it's right partly. And partly because I know that there's a child, _my_ child growing inside you. I can't imagine not being a part of this Heather, however strained my relationship is with you. Heather I've had a crush on you forever. You just gotta give a guy some credit." Jason reaches up and touches Heather's face.

"You had a crush on me?" Heather almost laughs.

"Yeah the pretty cheerleader, oh yeah." Jason smiles at her. "Listen, I'm not saying we have to rush into a relationship, I'm just saying that in the coming months we should try and have one, at least a friendship. That way we can do this together."

"We didn't really get to um, go out on a date." Heather says shyly. "We could do that ounce I'm off rest."

"I would love that." Jason wraps his arms around Heather and she puts her arms around his waste. _Why do I feel so safe here? _ She wonders.

Slowly Heather pulls back, "I think we should go back to the house. I'm starting to cramp a little." Heather felt the cramps starting even before the walk, but she wanted out so much.

Jason looks worried for a second them smiles and puts his arm around her while placing the other hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "Okay"

Lucas watches his sister in PE. It was her first day back and she insisted on shooting a few hoops. He was so intent on watching her that he hadn't seen Haley come up beside him. "How's she doing?"

Started Lucas turns to Haley, "She's good I think" Lucas turns back to watch Heather.

"She's going to be okay Luke. She's got your temper." Haley smiles at Lucas, and then turns her attention to Heather. "She was suppose to baby set tonight, but I'm not sure if I want to ask her or not."

"I'll do it." Lucas says without a second thought. "She really should be resting."

"It's okay Lucas, Nate and I don't have to go out." Haley touches Lucas's arm slightly. "Have you talked to Brooke anymore?"

Lucas lets out a sigh, "Yeah, we are moving her in tomorrow. I can't believe after all this time she's moving back to Tree Hill."

"Why is that?" Haley wonders aloud.

"Because she says she wants to be closer to us. Oddly enough Heather is excited to have her moving here. It seems as though those two have made friends." Lucas gives a slight laugh.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Haley laughs too.

"Is what a good idea?" Heather comes over to them.

"Nothing, how ya feeling?" Haley looks at Heather's slightly flush face.

Heather shrugs, "Some old me I guess."

"Heather, that's not what she meant and you know it." Lucas puts on his coach/father/big brother look that causes Heather to roll her eyes.

"The baby is fine Mrs. Scott. Its mother is slightly annoyed however." Heather shoots a look at Lucas.

Haley stifles a giggle and puts her arm around Heather, "It's good to hear that you are okay."

"Are you guys coming over for supper tonight?" Heather hands the ball she's holding to Lucas and slightly rubs her baby bulge.

"Oh I totally forgot!" Haley puts her hand over her mouth, "Of course we'll be there."

"You hurting Sis?" Lucas watches his sister.

Heather realizes she's rubbing her stomach and forces herself to stop, "No, just lingering nauseous." She says with a sigh.

"Morning sickness sucks" Haley says.

"You can say that again." Heather turns to face Haley completely. "So what's new in your world?"

"Other then the fact that my kids are craving their favorite baby setter nothing." Haley smiles.

"Oh Hales, I really want to baby set, I'm just tired. The kids will see me tonight though, and I'll start stopping by." Heather says.

"Oh they're fine. You need to worry about you." Haley cups Heather's face in a motherly way. "There's more of you to worry about know Heather." Lucas steps away from the girls, figuring Haley can handle this one.

"Can I ask you something?" Heather sets down.

Haley watches the young girl then sets down next to her. "Sure"

"If you hadn't been married, would you have been scared to have James?" Heather watches a smile creep across Haley's face.

"Heather, it doesn't get easier just because you are married. I've been scared on all three of my pregnancies. Unfortunately, it comes with the territory. But by far I was the most scared with Jamie. We were so young, and I had this future planned. I was scared of not being a good mother. Your brother was a great rock, as was Brooke and Payton and your mother. They've all been there with me, and I'm telling you that you can depend on them." Haley takes Heather's hand and squeezes it, "you can count on me too."

Heather gives a grateful smile, "I'm really glad that you are one of my teachers Haley, cause school would suck without you." Heather sighs, "All I can think about is how I'm alone. I mean at least you had Nathan."

"You're not alone. You have to depend on Jason." Haley recalls the young mans reaction to her being taken to the hospital.

"He wants to date me, but I'm not sure if it's just that he wants to get to know the mother of his child, or if he's feeling sorry for me or guilty or what." Heather shakes her head.

"Trust me, at this point it doesn't matter." Haley rubs Heather's back.

Heather looks at herself in the mirror. She can clearly see the bump where her unborn child is growing. It's the only think that makes it noticeable that she's pregnant. Heather sighs deeply. The cramping is not nearly as noticeable.

_I can do this. _She thinks. _I got myself into this I might as well live with it. _Heather's eye move over to the desk where her sonogram is laying she picks it up and looks at it. _Hey you, looks like I'm gonna be your Mom. It's not like I didn't want this one day, I just wasn't expecting it so soon. I'm not even out of high school, how will I ever support a child? This child…. _Heather fingers the sonogram.

Lucas watches his sister set on the bed threw the door. _I wonder that she's thinking about. Must be the baby. God my baby sister is having a baby. How could this happen. I thought I kept an eye on her. If either of my sisters turned up pregnant I would have thought it would be Lily. She's wild and spontaneous and carefree. Most like Brooke Davis. _Lucas smiles to himself. _I should call her and tell her how Heather is doing. I should actually call them both. I'm still not sure Heather has told Lily she's pregnant, I should probably ask her about that. I just have to be careful not to tell her that I told her already. _Lucas hears Payton behind him in the kitchen and turns to face her. _God I love that woman, she's every bit as beautiful as the day I met her. Of course there has been a lot happen between then and now. I can't believe some of the things I done to her and Brooke in high school. Of course I was young then. I know I love her even more know that's she's the mother of my child. Jacob is a wonderful young man, even if he is slightly like his dad. I can't wait for him to play varsity but I can't give him a free shot either. He's better off staying where he is and someday he will see that. He's got to work on his three pointer though. Maybe we can do that this weekend……_

Payton catches Lucas's eye and smiles. _He's worried again. _She thinks. _I wish he wouldn't. I'm not sure if he's worried about the upcoming game or Heather. But I can tell you for sure he's worried and I'm sure it isn't going to help when I tell him that Heather isn't the only one pregnant. _She unconsciously touches her own stomach and sighs. _I just hope that everything goes okay this time. I know last time had been at tubal pregnancy but it sill hurt so much. And it scared the hell out of him; maybe I should just wait and see what the doctor says Monday. That way I know for sure what to tell him. And how are we going to tell Jacob, he's not going to be happy. Although at fourteen when is he ever happy?_

_There's no way I can pass up a dinner at Karen Roe's house. _Brooke smiles as she drives to the house Lucas use to live at. _Well she's not a Roe anymore, but she'll always be that to me. Lucas and Payton are going to be there too. Which is awesome cause I can't wait to see them! I've missed everybody so much. I know they all think it's sudden that I'm just moving back, but really it's not that sudden. Of course telling them that I almost got killed by some stupid photographer isn't the brightest idea, which is why I haven't told them. But over all it's been good to just hang out with Payton and Haley. It's been far too long. And Heather seems like a real sweetheart! She's so much like her bother. I think she'll be okay. I mean, I hope she will. That reminds me I have to get her to tell me what kind of clothes she likes. I know her birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I wanted to have a couple outfits picked out. Haley has three kids know, wow. And I don't have any, not that I am down with losing this figure that I've worked hard for, but it wouldn't be horrible to settle down I don't guess. Chase said he was still wondering around Tree Hill, maybe I should give him a call._ Brooke pulls up in front of Karen's house and gets out….

Nathan glances over at Haley who seems deep in thought. _I wonder if she's worrying about grading all those paper. _He silently wonders. _Midterms should be submitted in the next couple weeks. She's also got to be worried about Heather. We all are, but I don't think that's what Heather wants. Tonight should be a celebration, and I think I'll make it one. Course I got to make up all the plays for the team tonight when we get home. I love coaching college ball, and there's a sure bet that if they come from Tree Hill, they were taught by the best. My brother. He's so lucky to be doing what he loves. Which so am I. Although I wanted to play pro, I just never quiet made it. But that doesn't matter, I got a wife to die for, and three kids I wouldn't trade for anything….._

_I can't believe I actually turned my phone off. _Karen thought for the millionth time. _I got a pregnant daughter and I just run out of town because I wanted a week with my husband. What kind of mother does that? And then turns their phone off. Then again what kind of mother has a 17 year old pregnant daughter? She's only a year older then when Lucas and Brooke had their scare. I slapped him; thank God I didn't react that way with her! She would hate me forever. Of course Heather is always more delicate then she seems. She puts up that front, but any mother knows that their child is scared. And Heather is terrified. But Jason seems to keep her calm. I think I might actually like him, aside from the fact that he impregnated my daughter. I always thought it would be Lily. She wore the short skirts, she was always out late at night. But she seems to be doing better in college. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't miss her, and worry about her. Of course I do she's my daughter too. I wonder what Keith would say about her. I bet he would say she's doing just great. I hope he's watching over her when I can't. I hope he's watching over all my children….._

Haley picks up the youngest of her children when she cries. _Thank God I got my tubes tied! It's not that I don't love my kids, but I just think I have my hands full. Of course know that Jamie is off at college, I'm not sure it would be so bad. Then again as many hours as Nathan and I work it's hard enough to find time alone know. I'm glad Heather is feeling better. She seemed almost happy today, although she's still scared. Lucas is going crazy with worry. I know him better then he thinks. I can see it in his eyes, that he worries about her. He always had, even since she was tiny. I wonder what's up with Payton. _Haley watches her friend. _She seems worried to, and I don't think it's all because of Heather. She seems pale to. I hope she's not coming down with anything. It's weird having Brooke back in town. I mean it's been so long and she just shows up. Not that it's a bad weird, just weird, weird I guess. I should invite them both out to lunch next weekend. Nathan doesn't have a game, so we could go without the kids….._

_Authors Notes Okay so I know it's weird the way I added all the thoughts in there, but I kinda wanted you to know where everybody stands and it's a good way of telling you stuff that you need to know lol. Anyways, hope you are enjoying this, please comment of reply and let me know if anybody is reading it. It'll keep going simply because it's fun, but I wouldn't mind knowing your reading it. Later, Heather_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm pregnant." Payton whispers as Lucas holds her tight. Slightly his grip loosens on her and she looks up into his eyes.

"Say that again," he whispers still holding onto her.

"We're going to have a baby." She smiles when she sees the flicker in his eyes. He's happy, he doesn't have to say it for her to know.

Lucas gives a small laugh then cups Payton's face and kisses her. "You're sure?" He asks against her lips. Payton nods yes, and he kisses her again.

"Get a room!" Brooke's voice interrupts them.

"Can we tell her?" Lucas whispers in Payton's ear.

"Not until we tell your Mom and them." Payton whispers back. Lucas nods in understanding.

"Didn't you hear me? Get a room!" Brooke is now standing with her hands on her hips.

Lucas laughs slightly, "Sorry, I'm just so madly in love with this woman." He says slipping behind Payton arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Urge!" Brooke groans. "Ya'll make me sick!" She smiles. "I'm glad you are so madly in love though."

"Yeah me to." Payton says.

"So P. Scott, can I get you a drink?" Brooke asks.

"NO!" Lucas couldn't stop himself. Payton lets out a giggle as Brooke looks on with a wonder in her eye.

"Okay…." She says. "You keeping a tight leash on her or is there something I should know?"

"He's being protective again." Payton moves out of Lucas's grip and gives him a kiss. "Go see Skills and them, I'm gonna go hang out with the girls. No drinking I promise." Lucas watches as Payton turns and heads off with Brooke. _We're having a baby?_ The realization hits him.

Heather is laying across her bed listening to music when Jason comes in. He loves sneaking these glances at her. She's beautiful. Not showing much yet, but she's starting to round out. The morning sickness has slacked off since the scare. "You could go in" comes a voice behind him.

"I don't want to interrupt her. She looks so peaceful." He says turning slightly to look at Karen.

"She's going to be okay. You both are." Karen says. "Got time for coffee?"

Jason steals one more glance at Heather before following Karen into the kitchen. "We didn't intend this, but the more time I spend with her, the more time I want." He says as she pours two coffees.

"Ya know, a baby is a big deal Jason. It's another life, one that can't protect itself. I want to be there for my daughter, but I have to know that you are too." Karen sets down and places a coffee in front of Jason.

"I won't say I'm ready, because the truth is I'm scared to death. But I've never walked away from responsibility, and I don't intend to know. Heather is an awesome person, and I know that's because she has an awesome family. She won't have to go through this alone. And I'm not saying I know what I'm doing because I sure as hell don't. I'm clueless. But I would do anything for her. I don't have much of a family myself, so if I screw up I'm sorry. You just got to tell me what to do." Jason looks down into her coffee.

"Jason, all you have to do is be here. When she needs you just be here. And so far you have. It's normal to be scared. I would be surprised if you weren't." Karen touches his arm lightly. "You're doing good so far."

"Mom," Heather comes out of her bedroom, "my stomach..." She stops when she sees Jason. "Jason, I didn't realize you were here."

"I was just talking to your Mom. What's wrong with your stomach?" Jason gets up and puts his arm around her.

"Nothing, it just feels like I got butterflies." Heather smiles at him.

"Sounds like the baby's moving." Karen sips her coffee. Heather and Jason both look at Karen.

"Isn't it a little early? I mean it doesn't feel like…" Heather doesn't really know how to describe it.

"You're nearly five months, it's about time. It feels like a light fluttering at first." Karen smiles at her daughter.

A slow smile crosses Heather's face as her hand covers the slight bulge in her stomach. "That's exactly how it feels."

Jason wraps her arms around Heather and pulls her close. "I can't wait to feel it myself." He whispers.

"Want to take a walk?" Heather pulls back slightly.

"I would love to." Jason touches her face gently…

Heather grabs her jacket and they head out the door. "It's a beautiful day." Heather feels the crisp wind blow her face.

"It's beautiful alright" Jason's voice is so soft it causes Heather to look over at him. His eyes are on her.

"Jason…" She says as she puts her arm around his waste and leans her head against his chest. Heather breaths in his scent. "Want to stop by Haley's?" She asks against his chest.

"Sure" He says turning to head toward the other Scott house. "I'm sure the kids will be glad to see you."

"Yeah they will." She smiles at the thought of the kids. They walk in silence until finally they are in front of the house. "Looks like Deb in here." She nods to the car.

"Still want to go in?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I like Deb." Heather smiles at him.

"Okay." Jason smiles at her as they make their way onto the porch of the big house.

Heather rings the doorbell and hears tiny feet running toward it, then hears "I can't do it daddy!" come from Taylor's small voice.

"I'm coming baby girl." Nathan's voice answers. It isn't long before Nathan pulls the door open. "Hey Sis!"

"Hey Nate, hey Taylor" Heather and Jason step inside. "Hope this isn't bad timing." Heather looks into the living room where Haley and Deb are talking.

"No, never bad timing for my little sister. Everything okay though?" Nathan hugs Heather then holds her at arms length.

"Yeah, everything fine Bubs. Oh, this is Jason." Heather motions to Jason standing at her side.

"We're met." Nathan holds his hand out to Jason.

"You have?" Heather looks from one to the other.

"The night of the scare, Nathan came by Lucas's." Jason puts his hand on Heather's lower back.

"Oh, okay." Heather can feel a slight tension between the two men and frowns. "Are you sure this isn't bad timing?"

"It's never bad timing for family." Deb says from the door way. "How are you?"

"Deb!" Heather gives the woman a hug. "You looks amazing!"

"Oh, you know, nothing a trip the Bahamas isn't responsible for." Deb smiles. "Oh and I brought you something, I was going to stop by and see you later but since you're here."

"What?" Heather says suddenly curious to know what Deb has brought her.

"It's in the car." Deb says, "I'll go get it."

"I'll go" Jason says, "That way you girls can catch up."

"Oh thank you, it's in the back seat, and I think the car is unlocked." Deb smiles as she leads Heather into the living room.

"Hey Tommy," Heather sets next to the seven year old and pulls four year old Taylor onto her lap. "Ya'll have grown."

"I'm a big boy, and I do big boy chores!" Tommy announces. "And my teacher says I'm a good student."

"But my teacher says I'm good to!" Taylor whines.

"You're both good," Heather says with a laugh.

"Haley say you were exspecting." Deb looks at Heather.

"I'm nearly five months, I know you can tell Deb." Heather shakes her head.

"You aren't showing much" Nathan sets down in a chair beside Haley.

Heather laughs, "Really cause it feels like I'm the size of a house."

"You aren't!" Tommy looks up horrified at Heather.

"Are you going to get big as a house?" Taylor looks up at Heather with big eyes.

"God I hope not." Heather says with a laugh.

"Well even if you do get big as a house, you'll still be beautiful." Everybody turns to Jason.

"Well that may be a good thing" Heather smiles at him. Deb takes a package from him and hands it to Heather. "You gonna help me kids?" Heather lets the kids pull the paper out, and she pulls out the package within. She hands Taylor to Jason, and unwraps it. Inside she finds a white blanket "Oh Deb…."

"It was yours when I use to keep you. I kept it because I wanted you to be able to pass it down." Deb smiles down at Heather.

"Oh God, I new you would make me cry!" Heather lets out a small laugh as tears fall, "I don't know what to say" she gets up and hugs Deb.

"Well, I'm pretty sure nobody else has said this to you," Deb pulls back and puts both hands on Heather's face in a motherly way, "Congratulations Heather. You are going to be a great mother, because you learned from the best. I may have screwed up with Nathan in the past, but Karen done good with hers."

"Well, Nathan turned out okay. And you had a hand or to in raising me." Heather hugs Deb.

"Ya know, I can't believe my mother is the first to congratulate you. I feel horrible." Nathan shakes his head and stands up. "A baby is a big deal, but it is a good thing too." He hugs Heather then holds his hand out to Jason, "You hurt my sister and you might want to leave town."

"Nathan!" Heather and Haley say together.

"What?" Nathan turns to look them, "Just being honest with the guy."

"Actually it's okay." Jason says. "Let me be the first to tell you, incase you missed it, that I am falling madly in love with your sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, and I hope you understand that." Jason stands to look Nathan in the eye.

"Haley, please call your husband." Heather puts her arm around Haley.

"He's your brother!" Haley laughs.

"Oh yeah." Heather laughs. "Come on seriously guys, you're gonna have to get along." Jason pulls Heather in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He says into her ear. "I just want them to understand, I'm staying." He says more loudly.

"That's good to hear" Deb says as she smiles at them.

"We should actually get going though, I want to get you home before Lucas comes over." Jason kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, if you think I'm bad…" Nathan looks slightly pleased.

"Nathan Scott you are trouble in your own respect." Heather smiles at him. She picks up the blanket, hugs the kids, Haley, Nathan and ounce again hugs Deb. "Thank you" She says into Deb's ear.

"You're a very smart young woman, and I just know you're going to be fine." Deb whispers back.

Jason leads Heather out of the house before speaking, "He's protective of you."

"They all are, I'm the baby." Heather smiles at him.

"Really?" Jason glances over.

"Yeah, it's Lucas, Nathan, Lily, and then me. Although technically he's not my biological brother. But honestly I don't think you want me to get into that. He's my brother, that's all that matters. And Deb is his mother. Of course you know Haley." Heather holds Jason's hand and leans against him slightly.

"Sounds complicated." Jason laughs slightly. "I'm an only child."

"You're house must have be quiet." Heather feels contentment wash over her.

"Well, when my parents weren't fighting then sure." Jason puts his arm around Heather and pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry Jason." Heather looks up at him.

"No, don't be. I shouldn't have brought it up." There's a pause before Jason contently says, "What do you want? Have you thought about boy or girl?"

"Honestly no. You?" Heather asks.

"I want a healthy baby of course." Jason begins. "But I wouldn't mind having a girl."

"I thought for sure you would say boy" Heather smiles up at him.

"Oh I would love a boy, but I think the world could do with another girl like you." Jason smiles down at her.

"Aww." Heather feels tears in her eyes. "You treat me like a princess."

"He should." Lucas's voice comes from the porch. "Where were you?"

"I was at my other brother's." Heather steps up on the porch and hugs Lucas. "I take Payton told you she's pregnant."

"You new?!" Lucas says in outrage.

"I met her at the doctor bubba, sorry." Heather giggles. "Congratulations."

"How long have you known?" Lucas hugs his sister.

"Um, right after my scare?" Heather pulls back. "Okay don't tell Payton I told you that?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." Payton says from the door. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" Heather hugs her. "Maybe he's still in shock." Heather looks at Lucas and laughs.

"I'm not shocked that my wife and I are expecting…" Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Luke," Heather turns in the door way blocking his way, "don't go there today? Please. I want you to let this go, I know I screwed up, and I'm paying the price. But this baby doesn't have to. And I don't want you hating this baby because of this."

"Heather" Lucas pulls her back onto the porch, "how could you ever think that I would hate your baby?"

"Because you hate me Luke, and it kills me." Heather feels tears in her eyes.

"Oh God," Lucas pulls Heather into his arms, "Sissy, I could never never never hate you. I thought you new that?" Lucas's voice cracks, "I'm just worried about you. I'm scared."

"And I'm not Luke?" Heather looks up at him. "I actually felt it move a little this morning. And I got even more scared. It proves there's something in there, and as much as it scares me it excites me to. And that's something I want so bad to share with my big brother, but both of them are so out to get Jason that I can't! Nathan basically attacked him. And do you who finally congratulated me? Deb! My own brother's can't even bring themselves to say it!" Heather leans her head into Lucas's chest and cries.

Lucas holds his sister until her sobs soften, "Heather, I'm sorry. I've been a jackass. I just worry about my baby sister."

"Ya know someday I'm gonna have to graduate to youngest sister instead of baby." Heather looks up at him, and his wipes tears off her cheek.

"Never. You'll always be the baby. But I am proud of the woman you are becoming." Lucas kisses his sisters forehead, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you. Can we just move past this? Can we just be happy?" Heather's eyes search her brother's.

"Of course we can." Lucas hugs Heather close again, then leads her into the house.

"You okay?" Payton asks as soon as they come in.

Heather hugs her and says, "Yeah, I am know."

Lucas makes his way to the kitchen and finds Jason standing talking to Andy. "Andy," Lucas claps his stepfather on the back, "Good to see you're home. Jason," Lucas holds his hand out to Jason "thought you might like to play a game of basketball this weekend."

"You work things out with Heather?" Jason takes Lucas's hand.

"Yeah." Lucas watches him.

"I tried to tell her you didn't hate her, but man you didn't make it easy. If you have to hate anybody hate me." Jason sees Lucas's eyes soften just a little.

"I don't hate anybody. I'm not happy about this, but I promised to let bygones be bygones, give you a break. If Heather thinks you're a good guy, then you are." Lucas says. "So you think about that game."

"Yeah, totally man." Jason looks to the door when Heather enters. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine! I just had a meltdown!" Heather laughs. "I got a feeling ya'll are in for that…."

"I'll take the meltdowns, as long as I can see that smile." Jason pulls Heather close to him and kisses her nose.

"Yeah well perhaps I could spare a couple extra." Heather kisses Jason.

Andy clears his throat. "I think my Dad is uncomfortable." Heather laughs.

"He gets hugs and kisses before I do?" Andy smiles at his daughter.

Heather moves over and Andy, "When do you leave again?"

"In the morning." Andy sighs deeply, "I wish I didn't have to go on these business trips."

"But you do Dad, and it's okay." Heather kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him. She was use to him leaving, in some ways it was easier.

Andy looked his daughter over. "You've developed quiet a bulge." He said putting his hand lightly on the place where his grandchild is growing.

Heather looks down and the bulge and groans, "You're telling me."

"Hey, it's not bad." Andy smiles at her, "I'm glad you're healthy."

"Heather, Becca called. She wants to know if you're coming to game tomorrow night." Karen sets down a plate of food.

Heather reaches for a bite before saying, "I'll call her later."

"Hands out of the food." Karen smacks at her hand.

"You're grandchild is hungry" Heather laughs.

"And it's mother is a food thief, go in the living room wile I get this ready." Karen laughs. "Oh did I tell you about the doctor's appointment in the morning?"

Heather turns from the door and frowns, "But I just went a couple weeks ago."

"He wants to keep an eye on you, get use to it. Besides, he's going to do an ultrasound, probably tell you the sex." Karen smiles at her daughter.

"So soon?" Heather looks down at the bulge again. A slow smile crosses her face, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Karen turns to her daughter.

"You think maybe I could take Jason this time?" Heather turns her head slightly.

"If he wants to go," Karen says, "then I think it would be great."

Heather sets down next to Jason and snuggles in, "You want to go to the doctor with me in the morning?" She turns to looks up at him.

"I would love to." Jason kisses her. "I thought you might never ask honestly." He smiles.

"I think they are going to do an ultrasound." Heather turns and snuggles back in close……….

Jason is at Heather's at seven a.m. the next morning. He hadn't slept all night thinking about this doctor's appointment. "Am I to early?" He asks when Karen answers the door.

"No, Heather's in the shower. You had breakfast?" She smiles warmly at him as she ushers him into the kitchen.

"Um, no I haven't…." Jason walks into the warm kitchen.

"Would you like some?" Karen starts fixing a plate even before Jason nods.

"I would love breakfast." Heather comes into the kitchen.

"You are always hungry," Karen laughs.

"I'm pregnant!" Heather protest as she fixes herself a plate. "Morning Jason."

"You have always been pregnant then." Karen smiles at her.

"Morning." Jason smiles at her. Heather kisses him before setting down with her breakfast. Jason takes the plate Karen offers him, "Thank you."

"Did you sleep last night Heather?" Karen sets down with coffee and looks over at her daughter.

"Yeah, a little." Heather shrugs.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Jason asks.

"Not really, I just tire out easier." Heather looks over at him, "It's fine! I'm fine! Everything is fine!" she shakes her head.

"Okay, okay!" Jason holds his hands as if Heather is about to attack him. "I'm just worried about you and my child." He puts his arm on the back of her chair and turns to face her. "I'm really glad you invited me."

Heather sets her fork down and turns to looks at him, "I'm glad too." She kisses him.

"Okay now I'm beginning to understand how she got pregnant." Karen says over her coffee.

"I would think after three kids you new that one Mom." Heather looks sideways at her mother.

"We should get going." Jason stands up and pulls Heather up with him.

"You in a hurry to watch the doctor stick his hand up my" Heather stops when her mother clears her throat. "Um, well, lets get going."

"Yeah." Jason laughs, and leads her out of the house. The opens the car door for her, then gets in him self. "What exactly do they do at these appointments?" Jason steals a glance at Heather.

"Well nothing much actually." Heather smiles over at him, "They listen to the baby's heartbeat, they will probably do an ultrasound. Maybe tell us the sex…"

"What?!" Jason takes his eyes off the road for a second. "You mean we can find out what we're having today?"

"I'm not sure, but there's a change." Heather leans back against the head rest.

"You okay?" Jason asks concerned.

"Yeah, just nervous, I always am…." Heather looks down at her bulge. Jason takes her hand and squeezes it. Nobody says anything until finally they pull up in front of the doctors. "Here we are. Sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jason gets out and opens her door. He puts his arm around her as they make their way inside. "I'll sign in, you set down." She says before walking up to the receptionist desk and signing in. Heather then makes her way over to where Jason is setting. They wait in silence. Finally Heather is called back.

"Just an ultrasound today?" the nurse looks up from her chart.

"I guess…" Heather says.

"Okay, lets get a weight." The nurse ushers her to the scale. "Lets see, another 7 pounds." She smiles at Heather.

"Great…" Heather rolls her eyes.

"Follow me." The nurse leads her into the exam room, followed closely by Jason. "Lets get a blood pressure, and temp." The nurse puts the blood pressure cup on her and takes it then, puts the thermonitor into her ear. "okay the doctor will be right in." the nurse says before leaving.

"Can you believe another seven pounds?!" Heather looks at Jason in astonishment.

"But you're supposed to be gaining weight Heather." Jason stands in front of her and puts his arms around her.

"I know…" Heather leans her head into his chest.

"So, do we want to know the sex?" Jason asks looking down at her.

"I think so." Heather pulls back and looks at him.

"Me too." Jason strokes her face gently.

"Well, looks like we brought Daddy to be today." Says Doctor Andrews from the door.

"yeah, this is Jason." Heather looks at the doctor.

"Hello Jason, it's nice to meet you." Dr. Andrews holds his hand out to Jason, who takes it. "How are we feeling?" He looks at Heather.

"Other then fat?" Heather says with a laugh.

"You aren't fat, actually" Dr. Andrews takes a deep breath before setting down and facing the young couple, "I would like to see you gain more weight."

"More?" Heather looks horrified.

"Yes, you should be gaining at lest a pound a week. And you are averaging about half that. If you don't gain the weight the baby will be small, and even though it's tempting, small babies have more health problems. You're already at risk Heather. I just don't want your baby to be put at more risk." Dr. Andrew's explains.

"But she eats everything in sight!" Jason says.

"It's not about how much she's eating, it's about what she's eating. You need the extra sugars and startches. Carbohidrates are your friends." Dr. Andrew smiles.

"Okay, more carbs then" Heather sighs. "but so far the baby is okay?"

"So far the baby is fine. Would you like to get a looks at it?" Dr. Andrews smiles at them.

"Yeah!" Heather smiles.

"We would love to." Jason squeezes her hand.

"Then lets get a look." Dr. Andrews stands up. "Why don't you stand on the other side?"

Jason moves around the table as Heather leans back and pulls her shirt up slightly. "You ready for this?" She asks Jason.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"Okay this will be cold," Dr. Andrews puts jell on her stomach and starts with the prob. It takes a minute before the sound of the baby's heart beat fills the room, "Nice strong heart beat. See," he points to the screen. "there's the head, and the heart beating, it's sucking it's thumb, there's to legs. Want to know the sex?" He looks at Heather and Jason.

"We do." Jason says not taking his eyes off the screen, Heather nods.

"Then it's a baby…..girl." Dr. Andrews smiles at them.

"A girl?" Heather asks looking from the doctor to the screen.

"We're having a daughter…." Jason beams down at Heather.

"She's okay?" Heather asks again.

"It's a perfectly healthy 18 week fetus. In other words, she's perfect according to this." Dr. Andrews assures them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Teenage Pregnancy," the teacher said as she looked at every face. Heather groaned. "I want to know how you feel about it; this will be a class discussion." Heather groaned louder. "Who wants to start?" The teacher looked around.

The blond next to Heather raised her head, "Why don't we let the one who's pregnant start?" She asked sweetly, "I would think she knows more about it then we do."

"Shut up Shelby!" Heather cut her eyes over at her.

"Well it's true." Shelby hissed back.

"Girls." The teacher warns. "Is there anything you would like to say Heather?"

Heather lets out a breath, "Yeah." Heather says looking angry, "I want everybody to stop looking at me like I screwed everybody else's freaking life up. If I screwed anybody's life up it's my own!" Heather fought to keep her voice even.

"What about Jason?" Comes a voice. "You didn't screw his life up?" It was a member of the basketball team.

"NO!" Heather stood up. "Look you guys all think that a girl getting pregnant is not your fault. But hello, it takes two people to have sex. And 9 times out of 10 it's not forced. I mean I didn't tie the guy down to the bed and ride him like he was a horse!" Heather hears a snicker. "It's not funny! Do you really think it's so funny that I'm pregnant? It takes one time, one bad choice, one broken condom. And sure this is not how I planned it but I don't think the world ends when you get pregnant. In fact as much as this scares me, I know I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna do the best I can and I'm not going to listen to you idiots. Look, sex is how I got into this. And I know for a fact, that half this class has done the same thing. Are you telling me that you're virgin's? If so that's awesome, I say hang in there. But it you're not, I want you to take a good look at me and remember that it could be you here. Take all the fears you think you would feel and add ten to it, because that's how I feel. But mixed with that fear is excitement. I may not have planned for the baby but I do love this baby, probably more then any of you will ever know." Heather picks up her books and walks out of the classroom leaving her fellow students to stair after her.

Heather leaned against her locker taking a deep breath. She felt her daughter give a big kick, which she had gotten good at in the last two weeks. Heather rubbed the top of her bulging stomach and pushed herself off the lockers. She turned and opened her locker placing her books inside it. Heather new the whole school new and she understood that they would talk about the outburst she just had. But she couldn't bring herself to care. It hurt her that everybody thought her child was a mistake. Not that she had intended this baby. But intended or not she was growing steadily inside her. Heather shuts her locker heading to the gym. _And to top it off it's my birthday._ She thought sighing deeply as she opened the gym door. Her eyes fall on Lucas setting on the bleachers talking to Payton.

"I'm just saying I'm not sure we want to know." Lucas was saying.

"Then how do you suppose we can decorate?" Payton's voice was annoyed.

"I just want to be surprised." Lucas touched Payton's arm gently.

"Payton, Lucas?" Heather walks up as both turn to look at her with a smile.

"Hey!" Payton stands up greeting her.

"Hey," Heather hugs her sister in law, "how are you?"

"I'm good." Payton looks over Heather, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing." Heather tried to lie.

"Heather." Lucas's voice was soft, but firm.

"I just blew up at a class full of people." Heather stated simply setting between Payton and Lucas.

"About what?" Lucas asks, he new Heather had been all over the place, much like it own wife.

"Teen pregnancy." Heather gives a slight laugh.

"Um, okay…" Payton looks away.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Heather tries to pull the attention off of her.

"You're brother doesn't want to know what we are having." Payton glares at Lucas.

"And you do?" Heather looks sideways at Payton.

"I don't want to be surprised." Payton says.

"You didn't think about it?" Lucas asks.

Heather laughs, "Trust me this pregnancy has held enough surprises for me. But it would be nice to be surprised if I was in ya'll situation."

"And decorations?" Payton raises an eyebrow.

"Well, go with neutrals." Heather shrugs, "Besides you got a couple weeks right?"

"Yeah, I'm only 16 weeks." Payton places her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Heather puts her arm around Payton, "I'm happy for you." She says into Payton's ear.

"Thank you." Payton hugs Heather. "How's my niece doing?" Payton places a hand on Heather's swollen stomach.

"Active, busy, practicing her cheerleading." Heather gives a small laugh.

"She isn't my niece?" Lucas looks at the two girls.

"Of course she is Bubba," Heather leans over and hugs Lucas, "Because I got a feeling she's gonna take a lot after her Uncle Lucas."

"Then she's a very smart girl." Lucas smiles broadly.

"Yeah Right!" Heather and Payton say at ounce.

"Hey! No fair two against one!" Lucas tries to look hurt. Heather laughs and rubs her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah she soccer punched me." Heather shakes her head. "I can't believe that she's gotten so active."

"Jacob done that, but everybody thought I was kidding because they couldn't feel it yet." Payton rubs Heather's back. "Have you figured out when she's awake and when she's sleeping yet?"

"Yeah she's awake when I'm trying to sleep and sleeps when I'm awake." Heather smiles.

"I can't wait to feel this one move." Payton sighs and looks down at her small bulge.

"You will." Heather says softly. "You just gotta give it time. I got a good feeling about this Payton, you and this baby are going to be fine."

Payton looks up with sudden tears in her eyes, Lucas had told her that every night before they went to bed, but she hadn't believed him. She believed Heather though. Maybe it was just that she was going through the same thing. "When did you grow up?" She puts her hand under Heather's chin in a motherly way.

"When I decided to grow another human." Heather leans her forehead against Payton's.

Lucas watches as his wife and little sister enter act. He smiles thinking about all the times they had talked like this. Sometimes Heather and Payton seem to have their own language. And he was sure it would be getting worse now that they were pregnant together. Lucas again sighed thinking about what lay ahead of him. Two pregnant women in his life at ounce. Lucas is pulled out of thoughts when Heather slaps him in the chest, "Huh?"

"We're hungry!" She looks at him expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucas laughed.

"You're supposed to feed us." Payton rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay…" Lucas tries to hide a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"The café." Heather answers promptly. "Since I kinda walked out on my last class anyways…."

"Which reminds me, you can't just walk out of class Heather." Lucas looks at her sternly, but she rolls her eyes. "You're gonna have to deal with this Sis."

"I am dealing with it Lucas!" Heather stands up looking at him with fire in her eyes. "Honestly, do you think I'm not? I see how people look at me. I hear what people say, and so far I've dealt with it. Know if you aren't taking us to the café I'm going to meet up with Becca." Heather puts her hands on her hips.

"We're going." Lucas stands up looking at his baby sister, "I'm sorry okay?" Lucas rubs Heather's upper arms in a soothing way.

"No I'm sorry." Heather shakes her head and sighs. "Damn hormones." She mumbles.

Lucas hugs Heather then turns to Payton and pulls her up. "I love my girly girls" He says pulling Payton into the hug. "Let's get you two something to eat." Lucas puts one arm around Heather, and one around Payton walking out of the gym as the bell rings to dismiss classes. Lucas usually left after his last class anyways to spend time with Payton before practice. He new nobody would miss him.

"Hey!" Jason runs over to them.

"Oh hey," Heather breaks lose of Lucas and puts her arm around Jason. "What's going on?"

"I heard about the little speak." Jason puts his arm around Heather's waist.

"Sorry." Heather leans her head against his shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you." Jason looks down at Heather.

"What?" Heather raises her head to look at him. "I said I've very proud of you. You defended yourself, and I'm glad. Heather, you're gonna do great with this I hope you know that."

Payton felt Lucas tense up; "Hey" She put her hand on his chest.

Lucas looks down at her. "Sorry" He says.

"I thought you two were getting along." Payton looks up at him.

"We are." Lucas kisses her forehead, "It's just that I used to know what to say."

"And know he knows what to say." Payton says knowingly. "She still needs her big brother."

"Luke." Heather says her arm still around Jason, "We'll meet you at the café okay?"

Lucas turns his head to looks at his sister, "Yeah, we'll meet you there."

"Okay we gotta stop somewhere." Jason says.

"Where?" Heather asks with a smile.

"Just somewhere." Jason smiles down at her.

Heather frowns slightly, "Better not take long, cause I'm starving."

Jason hides a smile, "It wont take long I promise." Jason kisses her forehead.

Heather looks around as the pull up at River Court and frowns. "What are we doing here?"

"You're birthday present is here." Jason says simply.

Heather smiles, "You remembered?" Heather looks over at him.

"Of course I remembered." Jason smiles at her.

Heather and Jason get out of the car, and he takes her hand leading her to the middle of the court. Jason pulls her into his arms, "This was the first place I noticed you." He says quietly. "We were five."

"I was playing with Lucas and Nathan." Heather remembers.

"That's the day I fell in love with you." He smiles at her and cups her face with his hand. "My present is a promise." Jason's hand slides down her neck and around her back. "My promise is that I'm not leaving you, I'm going to help you raise our child. I love you, and I love you more every day that I spend with you. I can't wait to meet our baby girl. I hope she's as beautiful as you, and has that amazing heart." Jason feels Heather take a deep breath and sees her eyes start to water. "You're not alone. And I swear Lucas and Nathan and me will get along. I'm not going to fight with them anymore, because I know that it hurts you. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to make you feel safe and warm and loved. The way I do every time I look into your eyes."

Tears fall down Heather's face, "I love you too Jason." Heather kisses Jason passionately as she pulls him closer. Both of them feel the bulge of her stomach where there unborn daughter is growing steadily.

An hour later Lucas, Payton, Heather and Jason set at Karen's Café. Heather and Payton had opted for ham sandwiches laced with BBQ potato chips, where Lucas and Jason had opted for a burger and fries. Heather reached over and took one of Jason's fries. "Hungry?" He looked at her sideways.

Heather shrugs, "Baby wanted it." She laughs.

Jason laughs, "Well, whatever the baby wants." He leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Lucas watches from across the table, "So how was school?" He asks.

Heather turns to look at her brother, "school was school, and how's the team coming?"

"Good, I think we have a chance this year." Lucas takes a bite of his burger.

"Think you'll make it to state?" Payton pushes her plate back.

"Maybe" Lucas says.

"You okay Sis?" Heather looks at Payton.

"Yeah." Payton sets back with her hands on her stomach.

"Sis…." Heather watches Payton.

"Just a little lingering morning sickness." Payton smiles at her.

Lucas looks over at his wife worried. She did look pale. "Sorry babe." He puts his burger down and puts his arm around her. Payton shakes her head and pushes him away before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Lucas starts to get up, but Heather shakes her head and motions for him to set down, "I'll go." Heather gets up and leaves the table, making her way to the bathroom. Heather holds Payton's hair back and rubs her back. Finally Payton leans back against the wall.

"I thought the morning sickness was over." She said with a sigh. Heather stands up and wets a paper town with cold water and hands it to Payton.

"Morning sickness sucks." Heather sets down next to Payton. Heather puts an arm around Payton and gives her a small squeeze. Payton leans over on Heather wondering when the hell Heather got so grown up. They set quietly for a few minutes, "Feeling better?" Heather asks.

"I think so." Payton gives a slight laugh. "I remember being pregnant with Jacob. We spent a week at you're house, and I puked the whole week. You always set with me though. You were like three, and I was sure I was scaring you for life, but you always said you wanted to make me better."

"I couldn't ask for a better sister in law Payton." Heather says quietly. "I always new that. When did life get so complicated?" Heather's voice cracks and Payton looks at her.

"I'm not sure." She says when she sees tears running down Heather's cheek. "Heather?" Payton says softly while moving to put an arm around her.

"It's nothing." Heather shakes her head.

"It's not nothing." Payton watches Heather.

"Everybody keeps telling me what a mistake this baby is and maybe it is. But if it's such a horrible thing, then how come I love her so much?" Heather's voice shakes as she speaks.

"I'm gonna kill your brother." Payton says under her breath. "Listen kiddo, this baby is not a horrible thing. She's you're daughter, and you're suppose to love you. When you hold her, you'll love her even more." Payton stands up and holds her hand out to Heather.

Heather takes her hand and pulls herself up. "God, you're puking and I'm crying, we're a hell of a team." Heather wipes her tears.

"I tell you what," Payton envelopes Heather in a hug, "You help me through my pregnancy and I'll help you through yours. We'll do this together okay?" Payton holds onto Heather.

"For sure." Heather says as she lays her head against Payton's shoulder.

Lucas is waiting outside the bedroom. "You okay babe?" He asks watching Payton.

"Yeah." Payton says. Heather quietly makes her way back to the table. Payton watches her. "We gotta talk when we get home." Payton looks at Lucas.

Heather sets down, and looks at Jason. "What?" She asks.

"Have you been crying?" he asks.

Heather waves her hand and wipes her eyes, "It's nothing."

Jason looks at her questioningly, but decides it's probably a girl thing, or a pregnancy thing. "Okay" he sighs."

"We're going home sweetie." Payton touches her shoulder lightly.

"Go lay down." Heather stands up and hugs Payton.

"I will, call me later okay? No more fear." Payton hugs Heather ounce more.

"No more fear." Heather repeats.

Lucas leads Payton out of the café and gets into his truck. Payton is silent the whole ride home, and Lucas doesn't want to tempt fate. When they get home she climbs out of the truck, as Lucas opens the door. "Why don't you lie down?" Lucas says as Payton sets her purse down.

"I need to talk to you." Payton sets down.

Lucas's heart skips a beat, "What's wrong Payton?"

"Sit down." Payton looks at him. Slowly Lucas sinks into the chair. "Remember when I was pregnant with Jacob and Heather use to set with me? How I thought I was scaring her for life when I was puking, but she always said she wanted to make me better?" Payton asks, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Yeah." Lucas smiles slightly at the memory. "Lily might have been scared but not Heather."

"Lucas," Payton covers his hand with hers, "she's really struggling. You gotta be there for her." Payton is almost in tears. "She's scared and she needs her big brother to make it better."

"Peyt," Lucas used the old nickname and spoke softly, "Heather is okay. Sweetie, she's gonna be fine."

Payton shook her head, "She's confused Lucas. She's wondering how she can love the baby growing inside of her so much if she's such a huge mistake." Payton sighs deeply, "I was there. I know how she feels."

"This is confusing for us all." Lucas says quietly.

"You gotta show her that it's okay, that it's okay to love this baby. That you love her." Payton squeezes his hand. "That's what your mom done with me. She showed me that she loved Jacob. She would talk to my stomach for hours when you weren't home. I'm not she's doing that with Heather."

"Mom's got a lot going on." Lucas said. "And we've got our own baby to think about Payton."

"Lucas Scott!" Payton's sudden anger makes him flinch. "You will not make our child the reason why you can't or won't love our niece. This family is big enough for two new additions. We've waited a long time for this baby, and I know that. But that doesn't change the fact that Heather's baby is just as precious and has to be loved just as much."

"It's not that I don't love Heather, or her baby, I'm just worried about you." Lucas sighs deeply. "Heather got herself into this, I'm sure she'll do fine, you did."

"And I got myself into it?" Payton asks harshly.

"What?" Lucas looks confused.

"We were careless kids too Luke. Did I get myself pregnant with Jacob?" Payton searches his eyes.

"She's got Jason." Lucas protests.

"Great, she's got a kid inside her and a kid trying to help her though it!" Payton shakes her head. "Luke, what's really going on here?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Lucas doesn't look Payton in the eye.

"I mean what is the real reason you are being so out of touch with her?" Payton lifts his head to face her.

"I'm trying Payton. It's just hard. I know how we struggled about Jacob was born and it kills me that she's gonna struggle like that." Lucas closes his eyes and tries to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"Lucas, you have been such a big part of her life. When she was little, do you remember her climbing into bed with us? She had horrible night mares, and all she wanted was to feel your heart beat, because she new nothing could hurt her if she felt your heart beating. We were all so scared of loosing you. And after Jacob was born you had that really bad cardiac incident, she wouldn't stop screaming until we let her see you. And this little four year old, climbed up on her big brother's bed and she put her hand over your heart and she smiled. She said, 'See, bubba's gonna be all better', and she truly believed that. That's how I got through that. And when Jacob was kicking really badly, Heather would just put her hand on my stomach, and say 'sleep baby'. And he would. Heather doesn't know how much shit she got me through, and it kills me that you can't help her get through this. You can't see past your own damn pride and help your sister." Payton's tears fall freely.

"I…" Lucas stairs at his wife wondering if this is hormones or what. "I never new that." He says finally.

"I new if Jacob turned out to be like her then he would be fine. I love Lily, but she's never really excepted me. Not the way Heather did. And I new that you two were so close. I new you had such a huge hand in raising her. And as long as that man raised out baby everything was fine. Lucas you lost that man. And I'm not sure how, but you have to find him again. There's enough room in that heart for both of these baby's." Payton stands up and puts his hand on her stomach.

"You're right." Lucas says softly. He looks up at Payton and stands up wrapping his arms around her, "I screwed up with Heather didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Payton hugs him.

"How do we fix it?" Lucas asks softly.

"I was thinking maybe we could get her a baby gift. I'm gonna see if Brooke and Haley will go with me and us take her shopping. But you need to get her something." Payton adds. Payton leans against Lucas for a second. "Did you tell her happy birthday?"

"Oh shit!" Lucas hits himself on the forehead, "I forgot all about that." Lucas pulls away from Payton. "Why don't you lie down, I'm going to go over and see her."

Payton smiles and kisses Lucas, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you Payton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott." Lucas kisses Payton before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Lucas pulls his phone out and dials his mother's number.

"Hello?" comes his mother's voice.

"Mom, is Heather there?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her?" Karen asks.

"No, I'm on my way over. Have you told her happy birthday yet?" Lucas asks.

"Crap!" Karen says. "I forgot it was today."

"Me too, until Payton had a little talk with me. Have you been supportive of Heather?" He asks quietly.

"Lucas, she's living in my house, I'm being as supportive as I can be." Karen sound offended.

"So you talk to the baby?" Lucas asks knowing that she doesn't.

"What?" Karen asks.

"Payton said you talked to Jacob." Lucas answers.

"She told you that?" Karen remembers. "Yeah I did talk to him." Karen suddenly realizes where Lucas is going. "I'm a horrible mother!" Karen exclaims.

"Not as horrible as a brother I've been." Lucas sighs. "I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay." Karen hung up and covered her mouth with her hand. She had been so absorbed in everything that she hadn't really let herself think about Heather and the baby. Karen watched Heather in the living room. Tears formed sudden in her eyes as she looked at the bulge of Heather's stomach. Her lips quivered as she watched Heather slump over her school books. _She's just a baby._ Karen thought. _She's my baby. My youngest and I forgot her birthday. How the hell did I become one of those parents? Her father hasn't called either. _Karen was lost in thoughts about Heather and about Payton when she was pregnant, when Lucas opened the door.

"Ma?" he said.

Karen turned to face him, "My God Luke, I'm horrible." Tears fell down her face.

"You're not Ma." Lucas hugged his mother, "We just got so wound up with everything else, and she seems so strong. Sometimes I forget that she's gotta be scared to death. She hides it so well." Lucas shakes his head, "She reminds me of Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, I've thought that several times." Karen says with a slightly laugh. "She's gonna be okay though right?" Karen asks quietly.

"She's gonna be okay. We're gonna get her through this. Her and Payton." Lucas smiles reassuringly.

"God two grand babies at ounce?" Karen laughs and shakes her head.

"Mom!" Heather yells from the living room.

Karen composes herself, "Yeah Sweetie."

"Could you bring me the peanut butter?" Heather asks.

Karen makes a face, "She's got chips." Karen gets the peanut butter and takes it to her, as Lucas follows her.

"Thanks Mom, oh hey Luke, how's Payton?" Heather looks up at Lucas.

"She's lying down, but not before she gave me a good talking to." Lucas sets down on the sofa next to Heather who's setting Indian style facing him.

"Hormones?" Heather smiles while loading peanut butter onto a chip.

Lucas scrunches his noise a little, "Um not exactly." He watches as Heather puts the combo into her mouth. "Actually she had a lot to say that was actually true."

"Oh yeah?" Heather said fixing another chip for herself.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Lucas takes a deep breath, "I've been a real jackass."

"So what's new?" Heather smirks at him. Lucas could swear she's got Scott in her sometimes.

"Heather, I forgot your birthday. I've been acting like I don't care and that's so not true." Lucas looks down at his hands.

Heather's hand stops in mid air holding a chip. "Luke, you've had things to worry about it I get it, the world doesn't revolve around me."

"That doesn't mean I don't care. I know you're scared, and I know you're confused and I know that you love this baby. I love this baby." Lucas reaches out and touches her stomach softly.

Heather lays her chip down, "I'm glad." She says quietly. "I was kinda afraid you guys didn't."

"Oh Heather." Karen sets down behind her daughter. "We could never not love her. She's gonna be beautiful, and you're gonna be great Mom."

"I'm not so sure." Heather says trying to hold the tears in that she's been holding in for weeks. "What do I know about babies?"

"When you were little Jacob would cry and you would grab the pacifier." Lucas smiles. "For days after we brought him home, you were the only one that could make him stop crying."

"I don't remember." Heather watches Lucas.

"You were barely four years old." Lucas smiles at her. "But what about you with Megan?"

"I guess I got some experience." Heather laughs slightly.

"Heather you know we're here for you." Karen put her arms around Heather. "For you and my first granddaughter."

Heather leans back against Karen. "She's been kicking like crazy, as if to say 'hey I'm in here!'"

Karen nods, "That she is." Karen puts her hand on Heather's stomach. "And pretty soon we're all going to be able to feel that movement."

Lucas watches his sister and mother for a moment then smiles broadly, "So I thought we might go do something for your birthday."

Heather looks at Luca, "Oh yeah, what you got in mind?"

"How about we call Nate, and have him meet us at River Court?" Lucas watches as Heather smiles, but then bites her lip.

"I thought you didn't want me playing ball." Heather says quietly.

"Well I don't, but it doesn't mean that you can't shoot a few." Lucas touches Heather's hand. "Then maybe we could grab some actual supper?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Heather smiles at him.

Nathan catches the ball after it swashes through the net. "Tell me again why I have to like Jason?"

"Because," Heather said like she was explaining it to a child, "he's a good guy. And he's good to me." Heather takes the ball from Nathan. "And because like it or not he's not going anywhere Bubs."

Nobody else could call Nathan Bubs. Heather had started it when she was about four years old, and Nathan loved it. "Fine." He hands the ball over smiling. "How ya feeling Sis?" He watches as Heather shoots and again makes the basket _damn she's good._ Nathan reminds himself.

"I'm good." Heather puts her hands on her back, which seems to be acing more with the more weight she gains. "I tire out easy." Heather admits when Nathan doesn't take his eyes off her.

"Why don't we set down." Lucas goes over to the benches.

"I didn't say I was tired know." Heather rolls her eyes.

"To bad, I'm tired." Lucas sets down and looks up at her.

"God you guys are old." Heather laughs as she sets down next to Lucas.

"We're not that old." Nathan fakes being offended while setting down next to Heather.

"How long you think we'll be able to do this?" Heather sets back and rests her hand on her bulging stomach.

"I donno you keep getting bigger," Nathan puts his own hand on her stomach and smiles at her. "You're beautiful pregnant."

"Yeah right!" Heather shakes her head. "Seriously guys, how long has it been since we could just hang out?"

"It's been a while." Lucas looks out over the court. "Lets make a pact." Lucas turns to Nathan and Heather, "that no matter what happens we'll always do this. Take a couple hours a month and just hang out. Mom can keep your baby, Payton will keep ours and Hales will have the kids."

"I like that idea." Heather says quietly, "But what happens when I go to college."

Lucas's eyes meet hers, "Then you'll just have to come home. I want to be part of my niece's life anyways. You have to come home."

"I will." Heather hugs him.

"Hey!" Nathan laughs, "I feel left out!"

Heather hugs Nathan, "Sorry Bubs." Heather looks out over the court, "I have the best brother in the world. And the best sisters." Heather smiles.

"We think we're pretty lucky our self." Nathan puts his arm around Heather. "You hungry?"

"When am I not anymore?" Heather says with a slight laugh. She then turns serious, "The doctor says the baby's small."

"You didn't tell us that." Lucas looks his sister over.

"I didn't figure you would listen anyways." Heather says still looking out over the court. "He said she's fine, but I should gain more weight. I'm telling you though, I eat everything in sight."

"You're to active." Nathan rubs her back, "you always have been."

"He's right, you gotta slow down. You keep going and going and going, and eventually all that going is going to catch up with you." Lucas's eyes meet Nathan's and he can see the same worry staring back at him.

"Stop." Heather says.

"Stop what?" Nathan asks.

"Stop sending secret messages to each other. And stop worrying." Heather still hasn't taken her eyes off the court.

"How do you know we are sending secret messages?" Lucas asks with a laugh.

"You're my big brothers you've always done that." Heather smiles.

"We're supposed to worry about you. We're supposed to protect you." Lucas says with a sigh.

"Lucas, I made a choice to keep this baby." Heather turns to face him. "And I new when I took that test that my life would change, I knew that you would be angry and hurt and disappointed. But I couldn't think about that. I had to think about her. And this is not on your shoulder okay?"

"When did you grow up?" Lucas kisses Heather's forehead.

"About the time the pregnancy test read pregnant." Heather leans over onto Lucas's chest.

"Ya know, I honestly don't think it's as horrible as people say." Nathan gets up to stand in front of them. "I mean look, we all done it! You did it in college, I done it in high school. And know you're gonna do it, and I'm not saying it's easy. But this is far from impossible. And you are gonna rock at being a mom. Just look at you with Taylor and Tommy, you're great with them."

"And then Mommy and Daddy come in." Heather smiles at him before getting up and hugging him, "But thank you Bubs."

Heather slipped into her bedroom through the attached door. Sighing she took off her jacket and slipped out of her shoes. Lucas and Nathan had taken her out to supper and she had enjoyed herself. But boy was she worn out. She laid down on the bed yawning deeply. She would get up in a few minutes to change but right know she just wanted to lie down. Slowly her eyes close, and she falls into sleep. Karen pushes open her daughter bed room door. She had heard her come in. Heather was laying on her side sleeping. Slowly Karen makes her way over to the other side of the bed and puts her hand on her daughters stomach. "Hey" She whispers, "It's grandma. I know you can hear me in there. I'm not sure what's going on around here, but I wanted you to know that I love you. You're mother is such a strong person. She thinks she has to do this alone, but she don't. We're gonna be here, for her and for you." Karen leans closer to Heather's stomach, "Just sleep baby girl." She says before kissing Heather on the forehead "Just sleep." She whispers. There's a knocks at Heather's door and Karen turns around to open it.   
"Hey Karen." Brooke smiles at her. "Is it to late to see Heather?"

"She's sleeping Brooke." Karen says, but moves aside for Brooke to come in, "But come on in."

"I don't want to wake her." Brooke steps inside and sees Heather sleeping.

"She spent the evening with Lucas and Nathan, I think the wore her out." Karen laughs quietly.

"They should know better then that." Brooke says but smiles.

"Want some coffee?" Karen closes the door and heads for the kitchen.

"Sure." Brooke follows her. "I brought her a birthday present." Brooke says as she sets down the package on the table.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Karen smiles at Brooke. "She's a lot like you." Karen pours two cups of coffee. "She's fierce and independent, and honestly I don't know what to do for her." Karen hands Brooke a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Brooke says taking the cup. "Payton called and said she talked with Lucas. She said that he was having a hard time dealing with this pregnancy thing. It's gotta be hard." Brooke pauses. "Payton wants me to go shopping with her and Haley and Heather. I think she wants to give Heather a day to forget it all."

"That sounds nice." Karen sips from her mug.

"I was wondering if she had said anything about a crib." Brooke asks.

"Not yet, we haven't really had time to talk about it." Karen watches Brooke. "Why?"

"I thought I might get one for her." Brooke shrugs.

"We couldn't let you do that." Karen protests.

"Karen, I want to. I think it would be nice if Lucas and Payton and I all got together and done the nursery. Maybe Haley and Nathan could get in on it too." Brooke watches Karen.

"That would be really nice." Karen says finally. "So how are things?"

"Things are good, enjoying my time off." Brooke smiles. "Got the house ready."

"God do you ever sleep kid?" Heather's voice comes from the bedroom. She appears a moment later in the door way. "Oh hey Brooke."

"Hey, she not sleeping?" Brooke smiles at Heather.

"No she's not." Heather looks exhausted.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two to talk." Karen gets up. She kisses Heather on the forehead, "happy birthday." Karen puts her hand on Heather's stomach, "Let Mommy sleep little one, she's needs to rest." Karen heads to the bedroom as Heather sets down.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Heather looks at Brooke.

"Brought you something." Brooke hands a package to Heather.

"What's this for?" Heather says as she open the package.

"Birthday." Brooke smiles brightly at her.

"Oh Brooke!" Heather pulls out two matternaty tops, and a little baby dress. "I love them!"

"I thought perhaps you could use those tops, and I wanted to give you something for the baby." Brooke hugs Heather.

Heather has tears in her eyes, "Thank you Brooke."

"You're crying over a couple tops?" Brooke touches her arm.

"Damn hormones" Heather says again.

"You look exhausted." Brooke says watching Heather.

"I am." Heather admits.

"Then go on to bed, I'll show myself out sweetie." Brooke gets up.

"Thanks Brooke." Heather watches Brooke turn at the door.

"Thank you." Brooke smiles at Heather. "You're gonna make it through this." And with that Brooke was gone. Heather sighed and started getting ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather knocked and walked into Lucas and Payton's house hearing the play station she new Jacob was home from school. She made her way into the living room, "Hey kid," She set down next to him. "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm playing NBA live." Jacob says not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Think I could get in on that action?" Heather looks sideways at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be all adult and not want to play games?" Jacob puts controller down.

"What's up kid?" Heather watches him.

"Nothing, I just…." Jacob shook his head.

"Is this about the baby?" Heather sets Indian style.

Jacob turns to face her, "I don't know." He shrugs.

"Jacob Keith Scott," Heather used his whole name forcing him to cringe, "What's going on?"

"It's just that, when Nathan and Haley had Tommy and Taylor, they stopped coming around all together, Lily is at college, Mom's either puking or crying Dad's pulling his hair out, and I'm not sure where I fit!" Jacob takes a deep breath.

Heather smiles a sad smile, "And you think that I'm gonna not come around? Jacob," Heather tilts his head to look into his eyes, "Nobody will replace you. I know it's scary that your Mom's having a baby, and things are really crazy around here, but you gotta believe me that both these babies are a good thing."

"How could they want another baby? I mean wasn't I enough?" Jacob looks down.

"You were too much kiddo" Heather laughs slightly, "Why do you think they want another one?"

"Great so it's my fault my mom is pregnant!" Jacob throws his hands up in the air.

Heather laughs, "No I'm pretty sure that's all your Dad's fault." Jacob gives her a discussed face. "Look, this baby is not a replacement." Heather smiles, "When you were two, you followed me everywhere. I hated it. You were so bratty. But when you're Mom and Dad moved out. When they took you, I cried. I insisted my Mom bring me over here at eight a.m. for six weeks after you guys moved. Jakey, this baby your mom is carrying, he's lucky. And I promise there are going to be times when you could strangle him, but you're gonna be protective too. You're gonna love him."

"How do you know?" Jacob sighs deeply.

"Because I know you, and if you are anything, you are your father's child." Heather watches him. "Jakey, what else is going on?"

"It's just they got all excited last time and then something happened, and it almost killed mom and…" Jacob's voice trembled.

"Oh sweetie, I know. But listen to me, you have to faith. Because without it, you'll miss all the good parts. I know this is scary, but you just gotta have faith. Believe that everything will work out. Because I know you're Mom's gonna be okay." Heather takes his hand in her own.

"How?" Jacob pleads.

"Because I know your Mom. And this pregnancy has already gone farther then the other one. She's five months; she's past the stage we have to really worry." Heather again tilts his head to look into his eyes. "You trust me right?"

"Yeah" Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Then trust me when I say, no matter what happens, we're gonna be okay. And there's going to be two new babies to love." Heather sighs, "I have this theory about love. There is no end to how much love you can make. Because through the years, I've had to make room to love lots of people. You being one of them."

"Are you gonna cry?" Jacob crinkles his noise.

Heather laughs, "I just might" she leans her forehead against his. "Know what do you say to that game?"

"You're on!" Jacob smiles.

"Okay, set it up and I'm going to go get something to drink, you need something?" Heather asks getting up.

"Sure." Jacob turns the video game back on.

Heather watches him for a second before turning and heading into the kitchen. She sees Payton setting at the table. "Hey Sis."

"Hey," Payton turns to her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Payton?" Heather's voice is worried.

"Nothing, I just heard what you said to him." Payton smiles. "I didn't know what to tell him."

Heather smiles, "Well the truth is always a start Sis." Heather sets down watching Payton.

"I know, I just…. I don't want him to feel like this baby is replacing him. He's not." Payton rolls her eyes at the fact that there are tears in her eyes.

"Payton, Jacob understands. It's just going to take time. He's confused. I mean one minute you're yelling, the next you're crying, and then I come over and I'm emotional." Heather laughs, "He's wondering what the hell is going on."

Payton laughs, "True." Payton shakes her head, "I need to make more of an effort to spend time with him."

"I think you should tell him how you're feeling. Tell him honest. Show him the ultrasounds and stuff. Make him feel involved, because if you do that know then when the baby gets here, he'll kinda be as attached as you are." Heather puts her hand over Payton's.

"I never thought to do that." Payton sighs.

"Well I should get the soda and go kick your son's butt at NBA Live." Heather winks at Payton, gets up and grabs to cokes.

Heather shoots up in bed breathing deeply and sweating. "Oh God…" She closes her eyes realizing it had just been a dream.

"Heather?" Karen comes in wrapping a robe around herself.

"I'm okay Mom." Heather sets up straighter in the bed rubbing her eyes and running her hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Karen sets down on Heather's bed watching her.

"I just had a bad dream Mom." Heather sighs deeply.

"What was it about? I could hear you screaming down the hall." Karen touches her daughter's hand gently.

"I dreamed that somebody took the baby. They told I was an unfit mother and they took her." Heather can feel tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sweetie, you're gonna be a great Mom." Karen squeezes Heather's hand.

"Sorry I woke you." Heather takes a deep breathe.

"It's okay. When did Jason leave?" Karen looks at the empty bed beside Heather.

"He leaves when I fall asleep." Heather smiles at her mother.

"He's a good person." Karen touches Heather's cheek gently. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I just want to try and sleep." Heather says.

"Okay." Karen gets up.

Heather starts to lay down again feeling the baby kick and sighs, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Karen turns at the door.

"Would you mind setting with me? Maybe trying to put her back to sleep?" Heather asks softly.

"I would love to set with you." Karen pulls up a chair as Heather lies down. "When Payton was pregnant you insisted on kissing the baby every night."

"Really?" Heather turns over on her side facing the mother's who's setting in the chair.

"Yes." Karen places her hand on Heather's stomach feeling her granddaughter kick. "You would set for hours beside Payton, even kicking Lucas out of the bed. Because you said you didn't want to miss anything. You were such a noisy child at times. And for hours after we brought him home, you would not let Jacob out of your sight. I was sure you were driving Payton crazy, but she said she was glad. She new he had the best person watching over him that he could. I was afraid you hurt him, you were only four, but you were always so gentle." Karen sighs as the thinks back on the memory. Her eyes flow over Heather's face. She looks so young. Karen removes her hand and sets back. Heather is now sleeping again. Karen remembers the nightmares she had, and how each morning she would wake up to find her bed empty. She had climbed in with Lucas and Payton.

Heather rubbed her lower abdomen as she walked down the hall at Tree Hill High. It was one of the few times in the last couple months she had been alone. She had gotten used to the eyes that seemed to follow her, and paid no attention. She walked passed Haley's room, noticing that she didn't have students this period. Heather ducked into the room, "Haley?" She says from the door.

"Oh Heather!" Haley smiles up at her from the desk, "Come on in."

Heather smiles quickly at Haley, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, just grading papers. You okay?" Haley sets the paper aside as Heather takes a seat at a desk.

"Yeah…." Heather sighs, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure" Haley can tell Heather is uncomfortable. Slowly she gets up from the desk to take a seat in front of Heather. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'm sure of it. I just don't want to go to the nurse, and Payton didn't answer….and it's really not something I want to talk about with Lucas because he'll freak out…" Heather stops rambling when Haley touches her hand, "I have been having these weird cramps."

Haley nods her head, understanding how the teenage wouldn't understand everything that is happening to her body. "What kind of cramps? Do they hurt?"

"That's just it, they don't hurt. It's just like it tightens up and then releases…." Heather watches Haley smile.

"They are perfectly normal. They are called Braxton Hicks contractions, and it's just your body's way of preparing for birth." Haley pets her hand.

"But I'm months away." Heather rubs her eyes.

"I know Sweetie, but they start around the middle of the sixth month." Haley smiles.

"Which is almost to the T where I am." Heather leans back putting her hand on her stomach.

"So have you named that little girl yet?" Haley smiles at Heather.

"Not yet. Jason and I haven't talked about it. I got a couple names in mind but…." Heather smiles when she feels the baby give a big kick.

"Well you have time. I was thinking maybe you could come over for supper tonight. I know your Dad's outta town, and your Mom's gonna be working at 'Tric'. I'm assuming Payton's gonna be helping her too…" Haley asks.

"Yeah, but I couldn't impose…" Heather smiles gratefully.

"On no, the kids are dying to see you, Nathan is wanting time with his little sister, and I got something for you." Haley smiles as Heather raises an eye brow.

"Something for me?" Heather lets out a laugh.

"Yes, oh and bring Jason." Haley gets up and walks back to her desk.

Heather gets up, "Wait, you want me to bring Jason. With Nathan there?"

"Yes, your brother is going to be on his best behavior." Haley thinks for a second, "He's going to be better this is best."

Heather laughs, "Gonna threaten him there Sissy?"

"I just might." Haley laughs and sets down. "Seriously," She looks up seriously at Heather, "Nathan is trying. I'm sure it's not easy on him or Lucas. Because they thought they had to protect their baby sister. But at least he's trying."  
Heather sighs deeply, "You're right. I know they are trying. So is Jason. He asked if I wanted to go to prom."

"Oh that sounds fun. Nathan and I will be there." Haley smiles excitedly.

"Oh great!" Heather rolls her eyes and laughs.

"What?" Haley asks, "You think we're too old?"

"No," Heather shakes her head, "but Lucas and Payton are coming too."

"Oh" Haley nods, "You get to have both big brothers there huh?"

"Yup, sounds like it. But at least I don't have to worry about getting into trouble. I'm kinda already there," Heather laughs slightly and pats her stomach. The bell rings and Heather sighs. "Guess that means I should get going."

"Okay, come by about six tonight okay?" Haley smiles as Heather nods and leaves.

Becca is waiting at Heather's locker. "Girl!" She says as soon as she sees Heather.

"Boy?" Heather fakes a confused look.

"Don't even start," Becca sighs deeply, "I need your help."

"With what?" Heather asks opening her locker.

"The Squad." Becca says simply. "They are out of control!"

"Um, I'm not on the squad anymore Becca. I'm not sure what I can do." Heather gets out her English book.

"You can talk to them. Tell them what is going on." Becca pleads.

"You want me to talk to them about my pregnancy?" Heather raises an eye brow.

"Well…." Becca sighs. "I don't know. I just don't understand what's going on with them. And you're the one everybody talked to."

"Becca, what's going on?" Heather turns to face her friend.

"They don't want to cheer without you." Becca says. "They think I kicked you off the squad."

"But you didn't kick me off." Heather closes her locker.

"Would you please tell them that?" Becca asks.

"Of course. You got practice today?" Heather starts to her next class.

"We're having a meeting after school." Becca smiles at Heather.

"I'll be there." Heather turns into the classroom shaking her head. She hadn't actually hung out with the girls in a few weeks. She imagined that there were a lot more rumors going around then she hadn't heard.

Heather walks into the gym spotting the cheerleaders right away. For a second she watches as they all laughed. She hadn't actually allowed herself to miss cheerleading. There was so many other things she missed, it had just got lost in the mix. But standing here watching her friends she misses it. This had been her girl time, and she was darn good at it. Heather was a bit of a tom boy growing up with two brothers and a sister. Lily was the girly girl. Cheerleading was just a way to get closer to her favorite game, basketball. Slowly Heather takes a deep breath and walks over to the girls. It takes a moment before they realized she was there, but when they do all eyes turned to her. For a minute nobody says anything until finally Heather places a sweet smile on her face, "Girls." She says softly.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asks stepping closer.

"Um, I thought maybe I would watch ya'll for a few minutes. See how ya'll are shaping up for State." Heather takes a deep breath.

"Oh thank God!" Deanna hugs Heather.

"What?" Heather laughs.

"You won't believe what she wants to do for State Heather!" Samantha chimes in.

"It can't be that bad girls!" Heather laughs. God she missed this.

"Oh trust us it is." Says Nancy.

Heather raises an eye brow, "Really?"

"Watch." Katherine motions for the girls to gather up and show Heather.

Heather takes a seat and watches as the girls do the routine. She's slightly shocked at how bad it really is. Becca isn't usually that bad at choreographing them. Although Heather had left her short one cheerleader. Heather wondered suddenly why Becca had yet to replace her. "Okay girls." Heather stands up. "First thing is line up…."

An hour later the girls are lined up and ready for Becca to start practice. Heather changed the routine around slightly so that it actually worked, and told the girls to work on it. Becca thanks her fourteen times, before all the girls hug her. She leaves thinking about how good she feels. Jason is watching from the door of the gym, "You miss it?" He asks softly as she approaches.

Heather sighs, "Yeah I do." She smiles, "But that's okay. This little girl is worth it." She puts her hand on her stomach.

"You're good with them." Jason motions to the girls.

"Thank you," Heather watches as they begin the routine. "Haley wants us over at her house at six."

"Haley, as in Nathan and Haley?" Jason raises an eye brow.

"Yes." Heather smiles at him, "She promises he's going to be on his best behavior."

"It's not that." Jason puts his arm around her. "Brooke wanted us over there after school."

Heather raises an eye brow, "What? When did you talk to Brooke?"

"She called me this morning." Jason shrugs. "Said she wants to talk to us about something."

"Hmmm," Heather thinks what she could want to talk to them about. "We should get over there then."

"Right." Jason leads her to his car.

"Have you thought about names?" Heather looks sideways at him.

"Um, I figured you would pick out the name." He said shyly.

"I want your input." Heather stops walking and turns to him. "She's your baby too."

"I know." Jason wraps his arms around Heather. "I want her name to have meaning. But there's no names that I can think of that have meaning for me."

Heather traces circles in his chest, "What about Brooklyn Elizabeth?" She says quietly.

Jason smiles, "I love it." He watches Heather smile up at him. "Can I ask where it came from?"

"Well, I was thinking about Brooke, Haley and Payton. Brooklyn is a take of Brooke and Haley, and Elizabeth is Payton's middle name." Heather goes back to watching her finger trace circles in his chest.

Jason can see her smile, "its prefect." He whispers tilting her head to kiss her gently on the lips. He pulls back and kneels in front of her whispering to her stomach, "Hello in there Brooklyn Elizabeth, its Daddy…." He lifts her shirt ever so slightly and kisses her stomach gently.

Heather laughs and runs a hand through his hair, "I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too." Jason looks up at her, standing to embrace her again. "You amaze me."

Heather lets out another laughs, "Really?"

"You're so strong. I couldn't do what you've done. I mean I know I'm gonna have to give up a lot when she's here, but right know all I have to do is be here. You've given up a lot to have our child. And I want to do so much more. I want to fix the world, make to where you're never hurt again, and make to where she is never hurt. And I want her to know that we love her, that there are a lot of people looking out for her." Jason looks into Heather's eyes.

"I want her to know what an amazing Daddy she has." Heather stands on her tip toes and kisses Jason. "I don't want you to leave." She says into his lips.

Jason pulls back, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Heather shakes her head, "I don't want you to leave tonight. When I fall asleep, I want you to stay."

Jason looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes, "I would be glad to." Jason says kissing her again. "We should get to Brooke's."

Heather smiles and nods. "Should we tell her?"

"I think we should gather them all together, tell them at the same time." Jason says as they start walking to his car ounce more.

Twenty minutes they pull up in front of Brooke's. Heather smiles as she sees that the door has been painted, red of course. Heather has heard the stories about the girl behind the red door, when she was little. From both Payton and Lucas. Jason helps Heather out of the car, as they make their way to the door. He rings the door bell. Brooke opens the door, "Hey!"

"Hey Brooke," Heather says stepping inside receiving a hug. "What's going on?"

"Come on and set down." Brooke ushers them in. "Payton's already here."

"Payton?" Heather looks back a Jason, who shrugs as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Yes Payton." Brooke smiles broadly at Heather.

Heather sees Payton setting on the couch looking over what appears to be fabric. "Hey Sis." She says.

Payton puts down what she's hold and stands up as Heather makes her ways over, "Hey kiddo, how ya feeling today?"

"Good." Heather smiles, "You?"

"Wonderful!" Payton smiles broadly. "No morning sickness!"

"Awesome!" Heather high fives Payton and Jason and Brooke look on both smiling. "Sorry we were late, Becca needed help with the squad" Heather says taking a seat.

Brooke and Payton's eyes meet, "Really?" Brooke says as casually as she can. 'What um, what kinda help?"

"Oh she just needed some help with a routine." Heather says know looking at the coffee table where fabric samples are laid out.

Jason sets down next to her, "She didn't over do it." He puts a hand on Heather's back, "I was watching her."

Heather looks up between her friend and her sister in law, "What?" she sees the relieved look on their face, "You don't really think I would do that do ya?"

"Of course not Sweetie, we just know it's a big temptation." Payton puts her arm around Heather.

"I didn't even realize I missed it actually." Heather looks thoughtful for a minute before picking up a fabric sample, "So what are these?"

"Oh those are why you're here." Brooke says getting excited.

Heather raises an eye brow, "You wanted us to look at fabric samples for you?"

"For you actually." Payton smiles. "We thought maybe you would want to pick out a theme for the baby's room."

Heather thought about it, "Well her room is kinda mine…"

"But you'll need matching Changing table, Crib and stuff." Brooke points out.

"I hadn't even thought about it." Heather looks over at Jason to find him smiling. "You know something I don't Mr. Smiles?"

"Well it's just that, Brooke called and said they wanted to help with the baby furniture and stuff, and I told them I had some in savings…. And we thought it might be nice if you let us do this for you." Jason smiles at her.

"You guys want to do the nursery?" Heather looks from Brooke to Payton.

"Yes we do." Payton says firmly.

"But you have a baby on the way. I mean you should be saving for your own nursery." Heather points out.

Payton waves her hand, "It's already taken care of. Lucas bought all that stuff when we were trying to adopt last year."

Heather looks at her shocked, "What?"

"You're brother and I tried to adopt last year, and he bought the stuff for the nursery. So I've got all I need. And it's in neutral colors so…" Payton smiles.

"I never new you…." Heather shakes her head.

"It's not important, what matters is that we want to do this for you." Payton hugs Heather.

"I agree. We want to do this Heather, please just let us." Brooke reaches across the table and takes Heather's hand. "We're not taking no for an answer." She squeezes Heather's hand.

Heather lets out a laugh as a tears falls, "I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you, and then pick out a theme." Brooke laughs.

"Well thank you then." Heather smiles at them.

"I should leave you girls to it." Jason stands, "I'll be back to pick you up." He kisses Heather on the cheek.

"You don't want to stay?" She asks looking up at him.

Jason laughs slightly, "Kinda outta my territory."

Heather nods, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Jason reaches down and kisses her gently. "And thank you." He turns to Brooke and Payton.

"Okay now go." Brooke stands and shoos him out the door.

Payton picks up a purple fabric, "I like this one, but it's a little plain."

"It's cute." Heather takes it.

"So what color are we thinking?" Brooke says planting her self on Heather's other side.

"I don't know." Heather laughs, "I told you I hadn't thought about this."

"Pink" Brooke says picking up a pink fabric, "All girls need pink."

"That's a little neon," Heather says looking at the fabric. "I think more subtle would be good." Heather reaches out picks up a pale yellow fabric.

It's an hour before Jason walks back into the house. Brooke, Heather, and Payton are setting with their feet on the coffee table drinking a soda. "Well well, and I thought you were picking out the nursery colors." He laughs.

"We got that done." Heather says putting her feet back down on the floor, "Want to see it?"

"Sure." Jason sets down across from her.

"Here." Heather hands him a pale pink piece of fabric, with princess teddy bears on it. Jason fingers the fabric for a minute not looking up at Heather. Suddenly she gets nervous, "Is that an okay fabric Jason?" She asks quietly.

"It's perfect." Jason looks up, and Heather sees his eyes watering, "It's simply perfect."

"Aww!" Brooke says from beside Heather.

Heather and Jason watch each other smiling for a moment. "I'm glad you like it." Heather says finally.

"Of course he likes it." Brooke says getting up. "Know not to run you guys off, but Haley will kick my butt if you are late."

Heather laughs, "Yeah I know." Heather stands up. She hugs Payton who's been quiet since Jason comes back in. "Thank you Payton" She says into her ear.

Payton nods, "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Okay." Heather nods, hugs Brooke and thanks her, before her and Jason make their way out the door.

Jason waits until they are in the car before turning to Heather. "That really is perfect Heather."

"I thought so." Heather smiles over at him. "I'm glad you liked it."

Jason glances over at Heather as he pulls away from Brooke's. He can see her smile in the setting sun. "You are beautiful."

"I'm fat and pregnant and frumpy." Heather laughs, "But I love the fact that you would lie to me."

"I'm not lying Heather, you are beautiful. You seem to be glowing." Jason says as he turns onto Haley's street.

Heather laughs, "Well Thank you Jason. You look pretty happy yourself." She looks sideways to see him smiling.

"How could I not be? I have a beautiful girlfriend, who is carrying our child." Jason steals a glance at her.

A smile teases Heather's lip, "You know, if anybody had asked me how my life would turn out, this would so not have been it. But I could ask for it to be better."

"Me either." Jason sighs deeply. "Have you thought about marriage Heather?"

Heather is taken aback, "Um, not really to be honest…"

"Me either, until your brother asked me if I was going to marry you." Jason admits.

"Which Brother?" Heather asks.

"Nathan" Jason answers simply. "But he's right. I mean we have to think about it. Not know, but someday I would like to marry you."

Heather rests her hands around her stomach, "I think I would like to marry you too. But we can't do it just because of the baby, and that's what it would feel like."

"I agree, that's not fair to her." Jason reaches over and puts his hand on Heather's stomach. Brooklyn gives a kick as if to say, 'hello daddy'. Jason pulls up in front of Haley's house. "Did she say why she wanted us to come?"

"Supper." Heather says shrugging slightly.

"Well then let's get going." Jason hops out of the car opening Heather's door, and helps her out.

"Thank you." She puts her arm around his waste and leans into his chest.

"For what?" He asks leading her to the door.

"For coming, for working on things with my brothers…." Heather says as she reaches a hand out to ring the door bell.

"Heather's here!" They hear four small feet running toward the door.

Tommy opens the door swings his arms around Heather's waste. "You came!"

"Of course I did Buddy," Heather hugs him.

Heather and Jason make their way into the house, "Him again?" Taylor says eyeing Jason.

"Honey, he's going to be around for a while sweetie." Heather hugs her.

"Daddy says he knocked you out." Taylor says with her hands on her hips.

Heather raises her eye brow and smiles down at the four year old, "Does he know?"

"Yes!" Taylor shakes her head vigorously.

"Um, Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you not to repeat what I say?" Nathan comes up behind her scooping her up, then hugging Heather, and holding a hand out to Jason. "And that's not what I said."

Heather laughs, "I'm pretty sure we figured that one out."

"Hey Heather, hey Jason" Haley comes into the hall way hugging both of them. "Supper is almost done. Come on kids, wash up." Haley directs the kids into the kitchen with Heather following. Nathan and Jason make their way to the living room to set and talk.

"Can I do anything?" Heather asks looking around the kitchen.

"Oh no, I got this." Haley smiles at her, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good" Heather smiles. "It's amazing how much better I feel without morning sickness" Heather laughs.

"Oh God I hated that. Jamie was my worst, I guess because I was so young." Haley says putting cheese into the macaroni. "But I can tell you I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Heather sets down and smiles, "So what is Nathan talking to Jason about?"

"I don't know." Haley says stirring another pot. "But it's okay whatever it is."

"Yeah it's okay. I was thinking perhaps this weekend you, Brooke, Payton and me could get some coffee. I know Lucas and Nathan are gonna be playing Basketball with Jason. Maybe Mom could watch the kids for a couple hours." Heather tries to sound casual. She really wants to tell them the baby's name.

"I would love that." Haley smiles at her. "Karen hasn't had the kids alone in a while, I bet she's ready for that."

"Oh she is." Heather laughs, "She's ready for this one too." Heather pats her stomach.

Haley comes over and puts her hand on Heather's stomach, "My goodness she's a strong kicker." Haley laughs as she feels the baby kick.

"She's practicing cheerleading." Heather laughs.

"She better have her mother's jump shot." Nathan says coming in. "You seen your girlfriend play?" Nathan turns to Jason.

"Oh yes." Jason smiles as he goes over to kiss Heather on a cheek. "I've seen her play at River Court."

"She's good." Nathan gets juice out of the refrigerator. "Always has been."

"Well, I did have good teachers." Heather gets up and puts Taylor in her chair.

"Yeah you did." Nathan says as he pours juice into glasses.

"And he's modest about it." Haley laughs.

"He's always been modest." Heather laughs. Heather helps Haley set her food on the table as everybody sets down. "So how was school today?" She turns to Tommy.

"We learned to add two numbers to another number." Tommy replies with a smile.

"And I got a star for doing all the stuff the teacher asked me." Taylor smiles proudly wiggling slightly in the chair between Haley and Nathan.

"WOW! Ya'll had a big day." Heather smiles at both children.

"Have you talked to Lucas, Nathan?" Heather asks as she puts a bite into her mouth.

"Not today why?" Nathan says as he puts a bite into his own mouth.

"Nothing." Heather shook her head. "I was just wondering how he was doing today."

"Heather" Nathan says.

"Okay fine, he wasn't in the gym today for practice, neither was the team, and I was just wondering." Heather says rolling her eyes.

"He wasn't having it today. He was playing at River Court with Skills and them. They came in for a day, but I wasn't fortunate enough to be able to cancel." Nathan replies.

"Oh, dang." Haley says, "I wish I had known. I would like to see them."

"I'm not sure how long they're going to be around." Nathan said.

The rest of the meal goes by fairly quietly. Heather enjoys the company, and things seem fairly comfortable between Nathan and Jason. After everybody finishes Heather and Haley clear the table. Just as they are about to start the dishes Jason and Nathan come in, "Okay girls, our turn." Nathan says.

"What?" Heather turns still holding a plate.

"Our turn, you shouldn't be doing dishes in you shape, and it's only respectful to Haley" Jason says taking the plate.

"My shape?" Heather puts her hands on her hip. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"It means we want to do the dishes." Nathan tries to smooth over.

"Because you think I can't?" Heather's eyes are still on Jason.

"Because I think you should be resting." Jason sets the plate down and steps closer to Heather.

"I'm not helpless! And I'll tell you when I'm tired Jason. I'm pregnant not a freaking inviolate! I can't cheer; although apparently everybody thinking I am capable of going behind their back and doing it. I can't play basketball, I can't walk very far, and now I can't do the dishes!" Heather has tears falling down her cheek by that point.

"Honey, I just wanted to do something nice for you okay? I know you aren't cheer leading, I know you aren't incapable." Jason wraps his arms around her.

"Then why do I feel like everybody is thinking that I can't do anything." Heather doesn't give right away.

"Because you are pregnant, and you are feeling insecure, and nobody is helping by telling you what to do." Jason kisses her on the forehead.

"So in other words you mean hormonal? Great, I'm just a big ball of hormonal pregnant mess!" Heather pushes against Jason's chest.

"Honey calm down" Jason rubs circles in her back. "It's okay just calm down."

"I'm going crazy." Heather finally leans into Jason's chest.

"No you're not, you're just driving everybody else there." Jason says still rubbing her back.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that one!" Heather pushes Jason but smiles at him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Jason asks cupping her face in his hand.

"Know exactly when the fit is over." Heather says.

"Because you gave in." Jason smiles, "Know go, we're doing the dishes."

Heather sighs as she and Haley walk toward the door. "How did you do that?" Heather hears Nathan ask in awe before she leaves the room.

"So, I told you I had something for you." Haley says, "It's upstairs."

"Oh cool" Heather looks over at Haley, "I'm going crazy aren't I?"

Haley laughs, "I broke every video tape in the house when I was pregnant, oh and asked Nathan for a list of all his prior incounters. You got nothing on me."

"Okay…. No need to elaborate on those Hales." Heather laughs.

Haley opens the door to her bedroom, "It's nothing much, but I was going through some clothes and found some maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with Taylor. Basically they are Brooke Davis originals, and I thought maybe you would want to see what you wanted."

"Oh my God!" Heather says, "I would love to! Thank you so much!" Heather hugs Haley. "What a day this has been…."

Heather and Haley talk about seeing Brooke and Payton, the cheerleading routine, and stuff as they sort through the clothes. Then they head out down stairs to play board games with the boys and the kids. Finally about 9 Heather says goodnight, and they head home.

Heather opens her bedroom door, leading Jason in. He sets her clothes down in the corner, and stands kinda at a loss as to what to do. Heather smiles at him, "I'm gonna change. I can get a pair of my Dad's PJ pants if you like."

"That would be great." Jason nods his head.

"I'll be right back." Heather heads into her Mom and Dad's room. She grabs a pair of PJ pants and goes back to her room, "Here."

"Thank you." Jason takes them. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"I'm sure." Heather takes a deep breath, "I sleep better when you're here, and I thought maybe…." Heather looks down. "I mean if you don't want to stay…"

"Of course I do." Jason steps close to her. "I just don't want this to be weird. It's not like it's about sex."

"It's defanitly not about sex." Heather shakes her head.

Jason touches her arm, "Thank you Heather."

"Thank you." Heather steps closer. She kisses him. "I should get ready for bed."

"Yeah, you look worn out." He strokes her cheek softly.

Heather sighs and turns to get dressed for bed. She heads to the bathroom, and changes. She nocks on the door before going back in to make sure that Jason is decent, although she's not sure why. She opens the door and walks in. Jason's eyes move over her slightly. She's wearing a tight tank top and blue cloud PJ pants. The top doesn't meet the pants, and Jason can see the soft skin of her growing stomach. Jason knows that she's gained weight, but her shirts have hid it more then he realized. He hadn't seen her stomach since the ultrasound. It's actually relieved to see she's so big. He watches as she moves over the room. He still can't believe how beautiful she is. Finally she pulls the cover back and climbs under them, patting the bed beside her. Silently he lays down next to her and takes her in his arms. It feels so good just to be this close to her. Slowly the two drift off to sleep……

Heather smiles at the women around her. She set between Brooke and Payton with Haley on the other side, at a small table in the mall. They had decided to go shopping instead of just out for coffee. "Okay so as much as I love just hanging out, what's up girly?" Payton says putting down her hot chocolate.

"What?" Heather asks laughing slightly.

"You haven't stopped smiling." Haley says.

"And as much as we love to see you this happy, we know something is up." Brooke finishes Haley's thought.

"Okay," Heather takes a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that Jason and I picked a name."

"OOHH!" Payton sets up with an excited look on her face, "Tell us! Tell us!"

Heather laughs at the look on the faces around her, "Okay well, we told Mom last night."

"Okay no more suspense, who we got on the way Heather? What's that little girls name?" Brooke says smiling sideways at Heather.

"Brooklyn Elizabeth if that's okay." Heather catches each girls eye, "Brooklyn is a mix of Brooke and Haley's name, and of course Elizabeth is your middle name." Heather look over to see Payton's eyes watering. "Is it okay?"

Payton smiles and nods her head, "It's fine, I'm just surprised, and honored." Payton hugs Heather.

"I agree, it's and honor, and a beautiful name." Haley says getting up to hug Heather as well.

Heather looks over at Brooke who's looking down into her coffee, "Brooke?"

Brooke looks up and there's tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to say. I mean, I just…" Brooke shakes her head. "I never expected this….." Heather hugs Brooke.

"Brooke, I want this baby to know who the most important women in my life are, and three of them are setting at this table. I could not be more proud to know that you're gonna be there for her." Heather says softly.

"Okay you have to stop or I'm not going to stop crying." Brooke lets out a soft laugh that makes them all laugh…….


	10. Chapter 10

"They'll be here any second!" Brooke screams from the spare bedroom at Karen's house. "Let's pick it up people!"

Lucas rolls his eyes looking at Payton, "Just like the old Brooke," He smiles.

"Yeah," Payton smiles over, carrying some baby blankets.

"Don't over do it today," Lucas warns.

Payton rolls her eyes, "Honey I'm fine. I'm seven months."

"And you weren't feeling good this morning." Lucas reminds her.

"I'm fine, it was just lingering morning sickness, I promise." Payton heads to the spare bedroom.

"P. Scott!" Brooke exclaims almost making Payton drop the blankets, "You aren't supposed to be helping!" Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Off the feet! There the size of watermelons anyways."

Payton rolls her eyes setting the blanket down, she looks toward her feet, "I wouldn't know, I can't exactly see them" She laughs.

"Payton, go sit down. We got this, I'll make sure of it" Brooke assures her.

"Why don't I fold the clothes Karen washed? That way I'm off my feet and I'm helping." Payton suggest.

Brooke thinks it over, "Fine!" Brooke sighs knowing she's lost this battle; Payton refuses to just sit down. She watches as Payton gets the clothes and heads for the living room. "SCOTT!" Brooke yells as Lucas enters the room.

"Which one Davis?" Lucas smirks.

"Either, both, does it matter? Just get this darn crib together!" Brooke demands.

"Sweetie," Karen says gently, "They said they would be out most of the day, it's only nine in the morning."

"Well, Heather is eight months pregnant, and you know darn well she's going to get tired, and there is a lot of work to do, know can we please just get on with this?" Brooke says frustrated.

"She on a tirade?" Nathan asks coming into the room.

"Yeah," Lucas looks at his brother. "She's not doing our nursery."

"Who says?" Brooke raises an eye brow.

"Me for one." Lucas laughs, "Come on Pretty Girl, just slow down we'll get it done."

"Don't you dare call me Pretty Girl, you only do that when you are trying to swindle your way out of doing something Lucas Scott!" Brooke's eyes are deadly which causes both brothers to stop laughing.

"Okay, it'll be done." Lucas sets down and starts putting the crib together.

Two hours later, they all stand back to admire their work. "Wow," Lucas's eye flow over the room.

"It looks great Brooke," Payton says softly.

"She'll love it," Nathan chimes in.

"I can't wait for her to see it," Haley smiles.

Karen looks around the room with a smile, "I can't think you enough guys. Heather and Jason are going to love this, and Brooklyn is going to be so happy here."

Brooke puts her arm around Karen, looking over the room, 'I can't wait to meet her." The room is painted a soft pink, with princess teddy bear boarder in the middle of the room. The crib is a light wood color, with matching changing table and dresser. In the corner by the window is a beautiful rocking chair.

"EVERYBODY?" Heather's voice hollers.

Everybody jumps, but Brooke pushes past them to greet Heather in the living room, "Heather Jason!" Brooke gives them a huge dimpled smile.

"Brooke?" Heather raises and eye brow, "I saw Lucas and Nathan's cars outside, but I didn't see yours."

"Oh I rode with Lucas and Payton." Brooke waves her off.

"So what's everybody doing?" Heather asks setting down as they all come into the room.

Lucas notices how tired Heather looks, "Sis you okay?"

"She played basketball." Jason informs him, which gets him a glare from Heather. "I told her not to total wear herself out, that it's not good for her or the baby, but she just wouldn't stop!"

"Jason!" Heather rolls her eyes, "I'm fine, know what in the world is everybody doing here?"

"A surprise!" Brooke says excitedly.

"What kind of surprise?" Heather asks eyeing them.

"Come and find out" Nathan holds his hand out to help Heather up.

"Trust us it's worth it," Haley smiles.

"Okay" Heather says as she and Jason follow Brooke and the others into the spare room. Heather's eyes get big, "Oh my God!"

Jason puts his hand on her back, "Guys" He says softly.

"When did you do this?" Heather asks stepping farther into the room.

"While you guys were out." Karen watches her daughter.

Heather runs a hand over the crib, before letting her eyes flow over the room. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" She says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke puts her arm around Heather, "I hoped you would like it. I just thought it was about time we started getting you two ready."

"I'm never going to be ready" Heather shakes her head, wiping a tear, "But I'm not nearly as afraid as I was." Heather looks at all the people around her, "Because I know she's gonna have a lot of people to love her."

"Ya know what?" Haley steps forward, "There are a lot of things that you could be scared of, but when it comes down to it, we all know you're gonna be okay."

"She's right, you have to enjoy this too." Nathan says.

Jason moves to stand in front of Heather, "I guess this is as good time as any" he smiles. "I was going to do this so many times the last couple weeks, but I never felt right."

Heather watches him, "What is it?"

Jason leads her over to the rocking chair, and kneels before her, "I told you a few weeks back, that you were the one I was going to marry. And it dawned on me, that maybe it doesn't matter that we are so young. Everything happens for a reason, I'm not saying I understand that reason, but I'm saying there is one. Heather I love you, and I love our child. I want to promise you that I will be here, that I'm not going anywhere." Jason reaches into it pocket and pulls out a velvet box, "This isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise. A promise that we are going to be together and we are going to be okay." Jason opens the box revealing a beautiful ring with May's birthstone the month Brooklyn is due in it. "Will you make that promise with me?"

"Jason Michael Anderson, I promise you I am not going anywhere." Heather says softly as Jason places the ring on her finger. Heather kisses him passionately.

Everybody smiles on as the couple share their kiss, but faces slightly falter when the two don't break up for a minute. Lucas clears his throat, "Guy?"

Heather pulls back embarrassed, "Sorry"

"I say we celebrate!" Payton smiles.

"And how do want to do that?" Lucas wraps his arms around her.

"Food!" Heather and Payton answer at ounce.

"The pregnant women have spoken, lets feed them." Lucas laughs.

"Well what do you two want?" Karen asks.

"Pizza!" Payton says quickly.

"With sausage and pineapple!" Heather grins big. "And anchovies!"

"Oh that sounds good! And garlic bread!" Payton finishes.

"Um, I'll get right on that order" Haley laughs a little, "And for those of us who aren't pregnant, sausage and pepperoni sound good?" Everybody nods.

"Lets go set in the living room" Karen says leading everybody but Jason and Heather.

"We'll be right there" Jason calls after them. He helps Heather up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just guess I'm over whelmed." Heather sighs leaning against Jason.

Jason feels his daughter kick, nestled between them and can't help but smile. "In some ways I'm so ready to just have her here, but in others I'm not ready for it. I know she's safe as long as she right here, because I'm not going to let anybody hurt her while she's inside me. But how can I promise that she won't get hurt when she's here with us? That she won't fall and scrape her knee or bump her head, or get her heart broken."

"Heather all of those things are going to happen. But when they do, we'll be right there, and we'll make it all better. You can't keep her in there forever, you have to share her. But ounce she's here, I can help you protect her. I'm going to protect you both as much as I can." Jason holds Heather as tight as he dares, rubbing her back gently.

"We have one month" Heather says quietly.

"And I can't wait to meet her." Jason puts Heather's hair behind her ear.

Heather sighs, "Me either."

Lucas stands quietly at the door watching as Jason holds onto Heather. He can't help but think of all the times he comforted her. He thinks back to all the scraped knees, missed jump shots, broken hearts, and again he thinks how lucky he is. Lucas made a choice to come back, and he had never regretted that choice. Suddenly is darws on Lucas, his baby sister isn't a baby no more. She had grown into a woman, and one that he was very proud of her. But yet it was bitter sweet, because in a way he had been replaced. She no longer ran to him when she was in pain or excited. She ran to Jason, and it wasn't that Lucas didn't like Jason. Truth was Lucas did like Jason. He hadn't at first, but after seeing how much he loved Heather, Lucas couldn't help but like him. Lucas is brought out of his thoughts when Karen puts her hand on his arm. "We did good Lucas" She says softly.

Lucas smiles at his mother, "You did good, she's an amazing young woman."

"Lucas, you helped as much as I did. I couldn't have raised Lily and Heather without you and Payton." Karen says.

Lucas puts his arm around Karen, "Well, I had a great teacher Ma."

Jason looks over at the door seeing Lucas and Karen standing there watching them. He smiles at them over Heather's shoulder. Slowly he motions for Lucas to come to them. Cautiously Lucas steps forward, so as not to scare Heather. 'She's almost asleep' Jason mouths. Lucas smiles as he sees his sisters eyes closed. "Go lay down with her" Lucas whispers to Jason, "She can eat when she get up. It's been a big day"

Jason nods, "Come on baby" He says Heather opens her eyes. "We're going to go lay down okay?"

"I wasn't sleeping" Heather says softly pulling back slightly. "Just resting"

"I know, but let's go rest on the bed okay?" Jason says smoothly. Heather sighs before nodding her head, and allowing Jason to lead her to the bedroom.

Lucas and Karen make their way to the living room. He sets down beside Payton putting his arm around her. "Heather went to lie down" Lucas says softly.

"Pizza's on the way" Payton says leaning against Lucas.

"Is Heather okay man?" Nathan asks from his spot on the other end of the couch, with his arm around Haley.

"Yeah she's okay, just tired." Lucas nods then sighs, "She's not a baby anymore."

Payton nods against Lucas, "I know."

"God I feel old," Haley laughs slightly.

"We're not old!" Nathan shakes his head.

Brooke sighs, "Well I don't think we are old, but we sure aren't care free kids anymore either."

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asks watching Brooke.

"Nothing" Brooke shakes her head, "I've just been thinking about a couple things"

"Like what B. Davis" Payton asks still leaning against Lucas.

Brooke smiles, "Just stuff."

Nathan is about to say something when the door bell rings, singling that the pizzas have arrived. Brooke gets up quickly and pays for them. "Let's eat" Payton sets up.

"Hungry there Payton?" Nathan smirks as Payton grabs a slice of pizza.

"I'm eating for two," She shoots him a look.

"Which reminds me" Karen smiles, "Would you care to share what the second person's gender is?"

"Boy!" Lucas says with a smile.

"I thought we agreed not to tell anybody!" Payton laughs.

"Sorry babe" Lucas kisses her gently.

"Oh well," Payton shrugs, "Heather and Brooke already new anyways.

"So another boy" Karen smiles, "That's great."

Jason comes to the door, "Karen?"

Karen turns to him, "What's wrong?"

"Could you come here for a second?" Jason asks.

Karen sets down her pizza, looks at the others and then follows Jason into the bedroom. Heather is setting up on the bed, and Karen can tell something is wrong, "Heather what is it sweetie?"

"I donno, I've been having cramps in my back but they had subsided. Know they're back, and they seem to be worse." Heather rubs her back.

"Where exactly are you hurting?" Karen asks, trying to understand if Heather could be in labor or just hurting because she's pregnant.

"Here," Heather rubs her back, 'And around here" Heather runs her hand around to the side of the stomach. Karen's heart stops, this sounds like contractions.

"And it's just cramps?" Karen tries to keep her voice calm. "They aren't painful?"

"Not really just more annoying then anything I guess" Heather sighs.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you try a hot shower to relax your back muscles?" Karen suggests. Heather nods, "If that doesn't help we'll call the doctor." Karen rubs Heather's arms then gets up so Heather can get ready to take a shower. Karen rubs her forehead as she enters the kitchen ounce again.

"What's going on Ma?" Lucas sees his mother's worried face.

"I'll tell you in a minute" She says with a sigh. Every looks worried as Heather appears and quickly disappears into the bathroom. Karen makes sure the water is running before saying anything, "I think Heather is starting to have contractions."

"Oh no," Brooke says.

"That's not good" Haley looks worriedly at Nathan.

"I new she didn't feel good" Payton sighs, "maybe a shower will relax her"

"If not we're going to have to take her to the hospital." Lucas says.

Jason is standing with his arms crossed across his chest. "I think she's been hurting but not telling anybody" he says quietly.

All eyes turn to look at him. Karen goes to put her arm around him, "Honey believe me she is so strong willed sometimes it's hard to realize what is bothering her."

"I just new something wasn't right, but I didn't realize what it was." Jason closes his eyes.

"Listen, Heather is fine, believe me. She could just be cramping from being on her feet to much. She is eight months pregnant after all." Brooke says.

"And I shouldn't have taken her to River Court!" Jason says louder then he thought.

Payton come over and puts her arm around Jason, "Jason, you couldn't stop her if you tried. And she's fine, this just kinda goes with the territory. Hopefully the shower will relax her, and she can lie down."

"You mean from know on she's going to be hurting?" Jason looks at Payton worried.

"Unfortunately, being uncomfortable is just part of it." Haley says with a small laugh. "For the last month of my pregnancy with Jamie, I swore Nathan would never touch me again."

"And we went on to have two other kids." Nathan smiles.

"What did you do? I mean how do I make her feel more comfortable?" Jason looks between Lucas and Nathan.

Lucas laughs, "If I new, I would tell ya bud. But the truth is you just have to do whatever she needs done."

The bathroom door opens and Heather appears freshly showered. "Feeling better Sweetie?" Karen moves to hug Heather.

"Yeah, it helped a little." Heather leans against her mother.

Nathan goes over and rubs Heather's back, "I think we should all clear out and let you rest. We'll call later to check on you okay?"

"Don't go," Heather hugs Nathan. "Deb's got the kids right?"

"Yeah she's got them all night." Haley smiles coming over to rub Heather on the back.

"Then stay, just a little longer?" Heather looks at Haley. "I feel better when everyone is here."

"You should be resting," Lucas says putting his arms around Payton as she leans against him.

"Then I'll rest, but I just don't want you to go." Heather looks at Lucas.

"Then we'll stay" Payton says smiling, "Or at least us girls will. Why don't you guys take Jason to River Court, and us girls will pop in a movie?"

"Oh that sounds fun," Brooke smiles.

"That okay?" Nathan looks down at Heather.

"Yeah." Heather smiles slightly.

Jason raises and eye brow, "Are you sure I should leave?"

Payton gets out of Lucas's grip and whispers in Jason's ear, "As stressed as you are, you'll stress her out even more. Karen, Haley and me know what's happening, we'll keep an eye on her."

Jason nods, "Well I wouldn't mind getting these two on the court and showing the how to play a little ball." He smirks.

"Oh you think you can show us how, do you?" Lucas raises an eye brow smiling. "Come on Bro, let's school this kid"

And with that Lucas, Nathan and Jason all say bye to the girls and head to the court. Karen and them lead Heather to the living room, pick out a movie and get comfortable. Twenty minutes into the movie, Karen looks over to see both Heather and Payton asleep. She turns the movie off, ushering Brooke and Haley into the kitchen. She puts on a pot of coffee, and they set chatting for another 45 minutes. Until the boys appear at the door. Nathan and Haley head home, Brooke says her goodbyes also heading home, Lucas wakes Payton and takes her home to where she can lay in her own bed, and Jason sets down, carefully moving Heather onto his lap.

Karen goes into the bedroom and picks up the phone. "Andy" She says when she hears him pick up.

"_Karen?" Andy hears his wife's voice and smiles, "Hey baby how are you?"_

"I'm okay, but your daughter is not so good." Karen says into the phone.

_Andy's smile fades, "What's wrong?"_

"She was showing signs of labor earlier."

"_But she's still got six weeks to go." Andy says worriedly._

"No she doesn't" Karen says shaking her head, "She's got four weeks. And you would know that if you had been home in the last few weeks, hell months"

"_Honey, I know I've been gone, but I have to work, especially if we are going to support them." Andy tries to reason._

"There are so many more ways to support her. Andy your daughter needs you. You're wife needs you, I'm going nuts here. I don't know what to do for her; I don't know what to say." Karen is almost is tears.

_Andy sighs, "I'm sorry. Sweetie, I'm sure she's fine."_

"Well I'm not! I'm not sure she's fine at all, and I'm not sure I'm fine! Our baby is having a baby! In four weeks! Are you even coming home for the birth?" Karen has tears running down her face.

"_I'll be there if I can" Andy assures his wife._

"Don't bother!" Karen says simply. "Don't trouble yourself to come home and help me take care of our child!" Karen hangs up, lays down on the bed a cries.

Two weeks later….

Brooke is over at the house early practically pulling Heather and Jason out of bed. "Brooke it's eight a.m." Heather complains.

"And we have to make sure your dress is ready," Brooke pulls the cover back gently. "I'm sorry to have to wake you but you have to get up."

"And I'm getting up because?" Jason asks from beside Heather.

"Because you are her boyfriend and you got her into this. Besides, I need your help with a couple things." Brooke sends him a smirk.

Finally amidst groans and moans Heather and Jason get up. Mostly because Brooklyn refused to go back to sleep, and kept kicking Heather. "If I'm up this early, prepare to feed me" Heather says coming into the kitchen.

"Already done!" Brooke presented both with plates of food.

"You cooked?" Jason raised an eye brow.

"Nope Karen left it. We have to do the dress, and nails, and pick out something for him to wear," Brooke points to Jason, "And then we have to make sure that everything is in order for the party. We're going to be busy today."

Jason looks over at Heather, who's huge by this point, "Brooke, just don't let her over do it."

"I'm right here!" Heather slaps his arm.

"Ouch!" Jason rubs his arm and shakes his head, "So what is my plan for today?"

"You get to set up for the party tonight." Brooke smiles over happily. "We need chairs, and tables and stuff. I'm so glad Nathan is letting us use the beach house!"

"Me too." Heather says over her breakfast. "How much do we like on the dress?"

"Oh not much, it'll be done in an hour, but I have to make sure we have time to get to the nail appointment. Then while we are in the mall, I'm going to help you pick up something for Jason to wear. Then I want to check in at the party place, and see how the guys are coming, oh and if we're lucky you'll have time to rest before the ceremony" Brooke rambles.

"Brooke," Jason says, "She's nine months pregnant, please don't let her over do it."

"Jason! I'm right here! You don't think I know that I'm nine months pregnant? Honestly what do you think? I just decided one day to get fan and frumpy? God, I am a big girl, believe it or not I can take care of myself." Heather puts her fork down, and pushes her plate back.

"Honey, you know that's not what I meant. Just the other day you were with her two hours and came home exhausted. I want you to be able to go to the party." Jason leans over and kisses her whispering into her ear, "I want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Heather smiles, "You want to really have some fun tonight, we could skip the party." Heather raises and eye brow seductively.

Brooke stifles a laugh, "You two" She says warningly.

"She's trying to seduce me, so she'll go into labor." Jason laughs.

"Well I'm tired of being pregnant! And the doctor said it could be anytime know! Said she's good size and healthy!" Heather pouts slightly.

"Sweetie, she'll come when she's ready." Brooke pats Heather's hand. "Jamie was nearly three weeks late, Haley was miserable. And Jacob was two weeks over due; Payton was fit to be tied."

Heather's eyes get big, "What?!"

Jason shakes his head, "Thanks Brooke" He says sarcastically. "Honey, I'm sure you won't go that long."

"But! Oh you are so having sex with me before I am three weeks over due!" Heather almost yells geting up from the table.

"Sorry" Brooke looks synoptically over at Jason.

"Just don't talk it anymore; she's already tried everything she can. She's really tired of being pregnant." Jason sighs.

"I think it's just gonna take time." Brooke sighs deeply, "She'll be okay."

"JASON!" Heather yells from the bedroom.

Jason jumps up and runs to the bedroom, "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't find my pretty shirt" Heather pouts.

Jason sighs in relief, "What shirt?"

"The pretty one!" Heather says again.

"They all look pretty on you Heather," Jason says smiling.

"Shut up!" Heather crosses her arms, "I want the purple one Brooke made!"

Jason takes a deep breath, knowing this is simply hormones, "Then we'll find the purple one." Jason says calmly.

Brooke appears in the door way, picking up a purple shirt off a basket of clothes yet to be put away, "This one?" She asks.

Heather looks at her and smiles, "You're the best!"

Brooke hands the shirt over with a smile, "Well, I like to think so." Jason glares at Brooke behind Heather's back.

Heather leaves the room to get dressed, suddenly singing. Jason shakes his head rubbing his eyes, "She woke me up at two a.m. and insisted I go get her ice cream."

Brooke hides a smile, "Well she's pregnant."

"She insisted that she wanted mint chocolate chip. We only had Rocky Road. Guess where I went at two this morning." Jason sighs.

"Ouch, sorry dude." Brooke tries not to laugh. "Just two more weeks."

Jason sighs, "That doesn't help much." Jason sets down on the bed.

"Jason, what's up?" Brooke sets down next to him.

"It's just such a big day. I love her Brooke, and I wouldn't be anywhere else. But at the same time, I'm scared. She's done great, and I've just tried to be there, but pretty soon, that baby's going to be here, and I'm gonna have to step up. I can't wait to meet her, but I can't help but be nervous." Jason sighs.

Brooke smiles slightly, "Ya know what?"

"What?" Jason looks over at her.

"I remember having this same talk with Lucas when Payton was only a couple weeks away. Everybody is scared, and it's normal. You just kinda gotta go with the flow. You've done great so far." Brooke rubs his back trying to sooth him. "Lets just focus on graduation today."

"She's giving a speak, did she tell you?" Jason smiles over at Brooke.

"She did" Brooke smiles, "I'm sure she's going to do great."

"Me too, I think that might be the hormones this morning, I mean she's always hormonal but she's gotta be nervous too. I know I am." Jason smiles at the thought of Heather again.

Brooke gets up, "Okay you get dressed, we got to make sure today goes off without a hitch."

"Right," Jason stands up.

Two hours later, Brooke and Heather are standing in Payton's living room. Brooke is pinning up the dress still, and Heather isn't happy. "I'm sorry Heather, just stand still a little longer."

"I can't believe you had to take it out again!" Heather is almost in tears. "Three times!"

"Honey you're pregnant, you're supposed to gain weight." Payton says gently.

"But she left enough room!" Heather insists. "She left like a ton of fabric!"

"I left a few inches, I should have left more" Brooke says.

"Besides, you're beautiful." Payton smiles at Heather.

"No, you are. You got that whole pregnancy glow going. I just look like a whale." Heather looks over at Payton.

"Neither of you look like a whale, you're both beautiful." Brooke insists as she finishes up pinning the dress. "Okay how does that look?" Brooke steps back to look Heather over.

"Beautiful" Payton smiles.

"The dress is beautiful for sure," Heather looks at her self in the mirror.

"It's perfect on you." Brooke smiles.

Heather sighs, "Well, I don't know about perfect, but at least I don't look horrible."

Brooke sighs and helps Heather out of the dress. "You really do look beautiful." She tells Heather.

"Thank you Brooke. I know that you worked really hard, and it's beautiful. I'm just nervous, and I'm so big!" Heather rubs her stomach.

Brooke puts a hand on her stomach, "Ounce she gets here it'll take no time to get back to your pre-baby weight."

"I hope not." Heather sighs.

"I got something for you." Brooke smiles.

"What?" Heather asks curiously.

"Get dressed and I'll give it to ya." Brooke smiles.

Heater gets dressed and heads to the living room again. She sets down carefully beside Payton. Brooke brings a package to Heather. "Here"

Heather opens the present, to find a mini cheerleading outfit in Raven's colors. "Oh Brooke! I love it!" Heather squeals.

Payton smiles, "She gave me a little jersey for the baby."

Payton, Brooke and Heather get their nails done, pick out an outfit for Jason and for Luke, then stop by to make sure everything is ready for the party. Finally, Brooke drops Payton off, and they head back to Heather's house. She's exhausted already, and it isn't even one o'clock. Brooke helps Heather out of the car, and into the house. Heather sets down on the couch. "So what's next?" She asks trying not to yawn.

"You rest, we got hour and half before we have to get going. It'll take us a while to get ready, but right know just rest." Brooke says seeing Heather hide a yawn.

"Sounds good" Heather smiles.

"You ready for that speech?" Brooke smiles at her.

"Sure, I'm sure the whole school wants to see a whale deliver a speach." Heather sighs.

"You aren't a whale." Brooke smiles.

Heather leans her head back against the couch and sighs deeply. Brooke decides to go on and lay Heather's dress out and make sure everything is perfect. Slowly Brooke things back to her own graduation. Remembering that was the night she deflowered Chase Adams. Slowly a smile creeps across her face. She hadn't told anybody that she and Chase were back together, but she new that she would eventually. As soon as things settled down she would tell everybody that they were back together. And better yet that they were thinking about getting married again. He hadn't asked again yet, but they had talked about getting married. Brooke realized that for sure she wanted it. She wanted a baby of her own, she wanted to be married, and she wanted a family. Brooke pulls herself from the thoughts, and looks at the clock. Sighing she goes to wake Heather; it's time to get ready. Brooke stands in the door for a moment looking over Heather who is not sleeping as Brooke thought she would be, but reading over a piece of paper. She's setting cross legged, as much as she can anyways; on the couch one hand on her stomach the other holding the paper. Heather slowly strokes her stomach, looking comfortable.

Heather looks up to catch Brooke watching her. "You gonna just stand there and stare or you going to help me up so I can get ready?" Heather asks smiling.

Brooke smiles, being pulling out of her thoughts "I almost hate for you to have to move. You look so comfortable." Brooke says softly.

"I almost hate to move" Heather laughs slightly. "She's finally sleeping. She's been kicking all morning."

Brooke smiles, "Maybe she'll sleep through graduation."

Heather sighs, "I donno. I got so use to her waking me up kicking, I'm not sure if I'm ready to give this up."

Brooke raises an eye brow, "I thought you were tired of being pregnant."

"I am, but I feel like I'm bonded to her. Like as long as she's right here, I can keep her all to myself." Heather smiles.

"You have to share with us Honey." Brooke laughs slightly. "You can't keep her in there forever."

Heather laughs, "I couldn't do that anyways. I just don't know. I just worry, wondering if I can really do this."

"Trust me you can." Brooke sets down next Heather. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure" Heather looks over at Brooke.

"You know who Chase Adams it right?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, he's the guy you been seeing without actually telling anybody." Heather laughs at Brooke's shocked expression.

"Well there's a little more to it then that." Brooke laughs slightly, "Anyways, we were engaged at one point. And I think that perhaps the engagement might be back on."

"Oh Brooke that's great!" Heather hugs Brooke.

"Know see, there's something else." Brooke smiles, "You gotta share that baby girl, because if we were to get married, you're carrying my flower girl."

Heather laughs, "Am I know?" Heather shakes her head, "Tell ya what, let's get her here, and see where this thing with Chase goes. Then we'll talk about flower girls and stuff." Heather smiles, "But first lets get me graduated!"

Brooke laughs and pull Heather up, "Sounds like a plan."

Finally at three o'clock everyone is seated at graduation. Heather sets beside Becca on the stage. The principle is announcing the start of ceremony. Heather takes a deep breath, as he announces her to speak. Becca helps her out of her chair, and she makes her way to the podium. "This year has been a struggle for us all. Most of us have worried about grades, we've worried about colleges. And yet we've managed to have a little fun as well. For most of us, this has been the year we grew up the most. Today we announced adults officially. We are thrown into the world, and yes it is a scary thought. Although for me becoming an adult was when the pregnancy test read pregnant. There is no doubt in the coming weeks months and years we all will struggle. But we must remember that through our struggles, we must also remember to have a little fun. The rest of our lives can't be a struggle. We must look forward to what is coming. Personally I can't wait. Tomorrow brings so much excitement, not only do I get to look forward to college, which I will be attending, but I get to spend the next few weeks and months and years with a man I'm in love with, and a baby that I already love more the life its self. I can only hope that each and every one of you finds your own path. And though it may not be the one you planned on taking, embrace it. Don't let people tell you its wrong. Because if it feels right to you then believe me, it's right. Follow your heart, and don't let the little stumbles get in your way. Congratulations." Heather smiles and takes her seat again.

Becca gives her valedictorian speech, and the diplomas are handed out. Finally the principle announces that class of 2007 has graduated. Slowly everybody makes their way to congratulate the graduates.

Later at the party, Jason holds Heather close to him as they sway softly to the music playing. Heather leans her head against his chest looking out over the water. "This is perfect." She whispers.

Jason smiles and kisses her top of her head, "You're perfect." He says simply. The two of them share a magical night together. Just wrapped in each others arms. Taking time to talk to friends that gathered around the pair to share in the celebration of graduation. Jason looks over several times to see Heather laughing a true and genuine laugh. For him, this feels like the last night that they will be care free kids. Tomorrow they will wake up, and worry about the future, and the baby and such. But tonight they aren't worried about any of that.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason watches as Heather does pregnancy yoga. She's two days over due, and trying everything to send herself into labor. She's simply miserable. Brooklyn has dropped and is laying lower in her abdomen, however Heather hasn't showed any more signs of labor for the last two and half weeks. "Honey slow down." Jason says with a slight laugh.

Heather stops and turns to Jason, "Well, I'm hoping to give her some encouragement. Since last night didn't really work." Heather frowns.

"She'll come when she's good and ready." Jason laughs. "And I guess that encounter like last night wasn't enough." Jason smiles remembering the night before.

"But that's supposed to work." Heather pouts. "I want her out!"

"We could try again" Jason raises an eye brow in a suggestive way.

"No, if it didn't work the first time, it won't work know." Heather sighs.

"Well glad to know I pleased you last night" Jason tries to look offended.

"Oh I didn't say you didn't please me," Heather smiles.

"Hmm, then maybe I could please you again tonight," Jason wraps his arms around Heather.

"We'll see," Heather leans his chest. "Ouch" Heather pulls back and rubs the top of her stomach.

"You okay?" Jason watches her.

"Your daughter is practicing for cheerleading again." She sighs.

"Just like her mother." Jason laughs slightly. "Why don't you get something to drink, then maybe we can take a walk in a little while."

"Okay," Heather sighs and heads toward the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of water and sets down at the table. Her mother and father were out shopping today. It's fairly quiet around the house. Lucas promised to be around later on, Brooke and Payton were working on the nursery. Sadly Heather had not been allowed to help. Heather feels a cramp in her lower abdomen, and rubs it. 'Damn Braxton Hicks' she thinks.

Jason watches Heather from the door; she looks deep in thought, as she had several times over the last couple weeks. He then sees her rub her lower abdomen, and wonders if she's cramping again. He had held her the last three nights while she moaned slightly in her sleep. Jason wasn't sure if she was dreaming or hurting, but he didn't like to hear her moaning like that. And it had gotten worse after they were together last night. Again he thinks that he shouldn't have let it go that far, however he also new she was desperate to have this baby out of her. "You okay?" He asks finally.

Heather turns to look at him, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Jason sets down next to her, "You know, I been thinking. What if we stayed here until next spring, instead of going to college in the fall? I mean we're going to UNC, and both scholarships will hold."

"I don't know if I want to put it off." Heather sighs, "I just wonder if we'll be ready by fall. It's only a couple months away."

"I think we should take the extra time Heather, because we need to adjust to having a baby. We need to get ourselves on solid ground." Jason squeezes her hand.

"You're right we do." Heather agrees. Heather pulls her hand out of Jason's and rubs her stomach again. "God these cramps are annoying."

Jason reaches over and rubs Heather's stomach, "It'll be over soon." He assures her.

"You better hope so, or else you aren't touching me ever again." Heather sighs deeply.

They both hear the front door open, and foot steps heading toward the kitchen. "Hey guys," Lucas appears in the door way.

"Bubba!" Heather stands up and hugs Lucas, "Ready to play ball?"

Lucas raises an eye brow, "Who said I came over here to play ball with you?"

"You said we could do something today!" Heather pouts slightly.

"I did?" Lucas smiles, "Are you sure you want to play ball?"

"I'm sure I want to." Heather nods.

"She's trying to send herself into labor," Jason informs Lucas.

"Again?" Lucas laughs slightly.

"She almost attacked me last night." Jason hides a smile.

"Did not!" Heather argues back. "Know lets go!" Heather hits Lucas in the chest.

"Okay Okay!" Lucas laughs, "But we are simply taking a walk, we aren't actually playing basketball."

"Fine!" Heather sighs, "Nathan would let me play, he did last weekend."

"Nathan let you play basketball last weekend? Being over nine months pregnant?" Lucas sighs and shakes his head.

"Well I kinda threatened him." Heather smiles.

"What did you threaten him with?" Jason asks.

"Just that I would make him be in the delivery room if he didn't let me throw a ball around a little." Heather shrugs as both Lucas and Jason bust out laughing. "What?"

"You couldn't get him near you in labor, I'm not sure I want to be near you in labor." Lucas says between laughs.

"Dude, I gotta be there." Jason shakes his head.

"You don't want to be there for your niece's birth?" Heather is on the verge of tears.

"That's not what I said," Lucas regains himself when he sees tears threatening, "Lets just go" He says quickly.

Heather sighs, grabs a couple waters and follows Lucas out of the house. "Luke, was Payton really bad in labor?"

"She broke my finger." Lucas says before thinking.

"She should have." Heather returns.

"Aww now Sissy, don't pout. You'll get pain meds, you won't hurt that much." Lucas assures her.

"But you said she broke your finger," Heather reminds him.

"That was before we got to the hospital." Lucas laughs, "And it wasn't really because of the pain. It was more because I pissed her off."

"How?" Heather looks over at him.

"She was chasing you around, and I scolded you for making her chase you. She yelled at me, told me to mind my own darn business and that she had asked you to play chase. I pointed my finger at her, and about the time she took it, her fist contraction hit. She wasn't happy." Lucas laughs.

"So she broke your finger." Heather laughs and shakes her head, "That sounds so much like Payton." Heather sighs as they reach River Court, "How's the nursery going?"

"Great, they almost have it done. I just hope Brooke will let her rest some." Lucas looks over at his sister. "You okay?" He notices her holding her stomach underneath.

"Yeah," Heather breathes out slightly, "She's just laying low."

Lucas knows that it's not the truth but figures that she isn't in pain, so it should be okay. "What do you say we set down?"

"Good idea," Heather smiles. "I didn't realize how far this place was."

"Sorry Sis," Lucas says helping her set down.

"I wanted to walk." Heather assures him. "I love this place."

"Me too, I remember bringing you here for the first time." Lucas smiles, "You must have been about two. Mom was going crazy you were such an active child, so Payton, Brooke, Nathan, Jake, me and some other's brought you here to hang with the big kids. You wore us all out." Lucas laughs. "Brooke was trying to hard to not let you get dirty. And to keep your dress down. Payton was laughing to hard to do much of anything, because you put your hands on her hips and said 'well it's my dress'. Then Nathan picked you up and put you on his shoulders. That's when you made your first slam dunk." Lucas looks over at Heather.

"My first memory is of you and Payton bringing me here. " Heather says smiling slightly her self, "Jacob was about two, and you brought us here. I just remember playing ball with you, and laughing." Heather feels a sharp pain in her stomach and grabs Lucas's hand. "Ouch"

"You okay?" Lucas gives Heather his hand and rubs her back.

The pain is gone quickly, "Yeah, that wasn't a cramp." Heather looks over at Lucas slightly scared.

"Sounds like you might get your wish; sounds like you had a contraction." Lucas rubs circles in her back.

Heather takes a deep breath, "Is it to late to change my mind?"

"Come on, let's get you home." Lucas moves to help her up.

"NO!" Heather shakes her head, "Let's just set here for a while. I want to just set here."

Lucas sighs and sets down again, "But if you're in labor…"

"It takes a lot more then one contraction Luke," Heather says, "and I won't get as much time ounce she's here. Please, just a few more minutes."

"Just a few," Lucas pulls his sister to him. "Do you remember when you were seven and you tried out for that basketball team? The girls team?"

"Mom was fit to be tied!" Heather laughs.

"I always thought that was go brave for such a small child." Lucas says. "You weren't afraid to get out there and show them what you had."

"Because it wasn't about winning, or losing or fitting in, it was about the game. The one that I shared with my brothers." Heather looks up at Lucas. "It was the one thing that stayed constant. When Lily was fighting with me, when Dad wasn't around, I still had the game. And I still had you and Nathan. I was so lost when you moved out." Heather sighs.

"You spent as much time at our house as you did yours." Lucas watches Heather.

"I was always happiest on the court Luke." Heather looks out over the court. Another sharp pain takes over Heather's lower abdomen.

"Just breathe in and out," Lucas says softly letting Heather squeeze his hand, while rubbing her back. "It'll be over soon."

"Should we be timing these?" Heather asks as the pain subsides.

"About thirty seconds long." Lucas says with a smile, "And they were ten minutes apart. We really should get you home."

"Thanks Bubba" Heather says with a smile. "Looks like tonight might be her birthday."

"I think we should call and see if Nathan can pick us up." Lucas pulls out his phone.

Heather nods, "Sound like a plan."

Lucas rubs Heather's back with one hand, and holds the phone in the other. "Hey Nate, you busy?" He says into the phone.

"_Just watching the game" Nathan says._

"Do me a favor?" Lucas asks.

"_Anything man, Hales has the kids at the mall." Nathan watches the T.V._

"Can you pick me and our baby sister up at River Court?" Lucas asks. He feels Heather hit his leg and looks over, "It's okay, breath through it girly girl. That's it," He says to her.

_Nathan's eyes get big, "Luke man tell me she's not in labor!"_

"Um, Nathan just come pick us okay?" Lucas is still watching Heather as she recovers. "That wasn't ten minutes kid. But that mean they are irregular. They often are in the beginning."

"They hurt Luke." Heather takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I know, but it's going to be okay." Lucas pulls Heather to him ounce more.

Heather pulls back and pushes herself up. "I'm going to walk around and see if it'll help with the pressure." Heather looks down at Lucas.

"Heather you shouldn't really be walking around." Lucas says.

"Nathan will be here in a minute, and I can't just set there." Heather says before walking a little ways over rubbing her aching back.

Lucas watches his sister for a moment before getting up and coming to stand behind her, "Here," he says as he rubs her back. "I done this for Payton through twenty hours of labor."

"Twenty hours?" Heather's voice is strained slightly.

"You'll be fine" Lucas reassures her.

Heather feels yet another pain take over her stomach, she moans slightly holding her stomach, "Luke, make it stop" She says with her eyes closed.

"I wish I could baby girl," He holds her rubbing her back still. Lucas glances at his watch. Heather moans again, "It'll be over soon." Lucas wraps his arms around Heather. Finally he feels her relax. "See all over."

Heather nods against his chest, "I'm not ready."

"Heather, if anybody can do this you can." Lucas holds her as tight as he can to reassure her. Heather listens to the slow steady beat of her brother's heart. Just about the time another contraction hits Nathan pulls up. Heather moans in pain, trying to breath. Lucas holds on to her as Nathan approaches, "She's having another one."   
Nathan rubs Heather's back, "Just breath Heather." He says softly. Looking at Lucas over Heather's head, "How far apart?"

"Ranging about 7 to 10 minutes," Lucas says as he feels Heather relax again. "You okay?"

Heather pulls back slightly, "Yeah, for a few minutes." She tries to smile. "Thanks Nate." Heather hugs him.

"No worries Sis, just as long as we get you somewhere that we can keep an eye on you." Nathan breaths a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"We took a walk." Heather smiles slightly, "Guess we talked a little too far."

Lucas puts his arm around Heather on one side and Nathan did the same on the other. Together the brothers lead her to Nathan's car. "Maybe we should call your Mom and Jason?" Nathan looks over at Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas nods his head, "I think we should call them."

"I just want to go home." Heather says quietly.

Lucas and Nathan put Heather into the car. "Damn it Lucas," Nathan says when they close the door.

"Nate, she wanted to take a walk, and we were talking and well…." Lucas sighs.

"It's not that Lucas," Nathan shakes his head.

"Then what are you cussing at me about?" Lucas looks confused.

"It's not about you. I just don't like seeing her in pain." Nathan sighs.

"Me either, but we both know it's only going to get worse." Lucas pats his brother on the back before climbing in the car. Heather is leaning against the headrest, hands clinched breathing hard. "Just breathe in and out baby girl," Lucas rubs her upper arms.

"I hate men" Heather says in a strained voice. Slowly her breathing evens out.

"I know you do," Lucas says softly. "Just focus on breathing through the contractions."

"Why don't you try taking a hike?" Heather shoots at him.

Nathan climbs in the driver side, "Not happy?" He looks over at Heather.

"Oh yes just thrilled that I get to push a baby the size of a watermelon out of a whole the size of a pin, while you two jackasses watch on in amusement." Heather glares at him.

"We aren't amused by this." Nathan says.

"That's for sure." Lucas says from the back seat.

"Just take me home." Heather says with a sigh.

Nathan starts the car and puts it in drive. He steals a glance at his sister before pulling out onto the main road. It's a quick ten minute ride back to the house. Heather is relaxed, she hasn't had another contraction. Lucas calls Jason, and his mother to tell them what's going on. He then dials his home number praying Brooke picks up. She does and he explains what's going on. She squeals into the phone before hanging up on him. They pull up in front of Heather's house, and Nathan and Lucas get out. Lucas opens Heather's door, holding a hand out to help her out. "Do you have to touch me?" She shoots at him, climbing out of the car.

Lucas sighs, "Baby girl, please let us help you."

Jason comes to join them, "Hey baby."  
Heather moans again in pain taking Lucas's outstretched hand, "You're gonna get it," she says through gritted teeth.

"Baby I'm sorry," Jason takes Heather's other hand to steady her. "Just try breathing."

Heather breathes deeply and relaxes as the contraction ends, "If one more damn person tell me to breath, I'm going to strangle them!" She says starting toward the door. Jason and Lucas follow her.

"Why don't you lie down?" Nathan suggests.

"I would rather take a hot shower." Heather says.

"Then take a hot shower baby, want me to come with you incase you need me?" Jason rubs her back.

"I think you've done enough damage thank you very freaking much." Heather storms off.

"I'm in for it aren't I?" Jason says watching her.

"You have no idea." Nathan says trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jason looks over at him.

"Nothing, look we hate seeing her in pain too. She's just gonna be feisty." Nathan holds his hands up.

Brooke comes into the house, "Well?" she demands of the guys.

"Well she's taking a hot shower." Lucas says, "Where's Payton?"

"Right here" Payton says behind Brooke. "She okay Luke?"

"She's hurting, but they aren't too bad yet." Lucas hugs Payton. "Seven to ten minutes apart about thirty seconds long."

"In other words, it could be the real thing" Payton sets down.

"Yeah," Lucas sets down next to her.

Slowly each ones sets down, and falls silent. Each anticipating, and yet worrying.

In the bathroom….

Heather closes the door and leans her back against it closing her eyes. She feels fear run through her, as her body aches. She takes a deep breath trying to steady her self, "Okay girl here's the deal. This is kinda scary. And Mommy really needs to be brave. So I might need to borrow a little of that strength from you. But I promise you that we'll get through this okay?" Heather feels another pain take over her body; she steadies herself on with the sink breathing deeply in and out. A moan escapes her, as she leans forward. When the pain passes she gathers her self together ounce more, and starts running a shower. She strips down and climbs under the warm water. She lets it run over her, as she leans her head against the walls of the shower, pressing both palms against the shower. She feels Brooklyn kick, and smiles slightly. Taking a deep breath she stands up straight, letting the water run over her front. She rubs her lower abdomen. Suddenly, Heather feels a gush of fluid. For a moment this confuses her, but she realizes. "Uh oh" She says to herself. Her water had just broke, "Looks like this really is it," Heather takes a deep breath preparing to climb out. But another contraction strikes before she can. She braces herself on the shower walls breathing deeply, but the pain gets more intense. She moans loudly, trying to focus on breathing. But it isn't working. Slowly she feels the pain subside. As soon as the contraction is over she turns the shower off and climbs out grabbing a towel, she wraps it around herself and opens the door hollering, "JASON!"

Everybody is pulled out of their thoughts by Heather's voice hollering. Jason jumps up and runs to the bathroom while Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Karen and Andy all get to their feet. Haley, Karen and Andy had showed up just after Lucas and Nathan brought Heather home.

Jason enters the bathroom to see Heather leaning against the sink. "What is it?" He asks worriedly.

"My water broke, and the pressure is bad." Heather's voice is strained, and she doesn't look at him.

Jason rubs Heather's back, "Okay, lets get you dried off, I think it's time to go to the hospital."

Heather shakes her head, "I just need you to call the doctor." Heather moans, and Jason is startled. He watches as Heather rocks, breathing deeply. It seems like forever, but slowly Heather relaxes, "Is anybody else here?"

"Everybody" Jason answer promptly.

"Tell my Mom I need her." Heather takes a deep breath.

"Okay," Jason stands there for another second, kisses her on the cheek, "I love you go much."

"I love you too, but I need my Mom." Heather doesn't look at him.

Jason leaves without another word. He makes his way back to the others, "She's asking for Karen. Her water broke, and she said something about feeling more pressure." He reports to the worried faces. "She wants me to call the doctor too."

Karen heads for the bathroom as Jason picks up the phone. Karen knocks on the door of the bathroom to find that Heather is drying off. "Mom, there's a lot of pressure." Heather says.

Karen looks over her daughter frightened face, "Labor gets worse ounce your water breaks. What kind of pressure?"

"Feels like she's moved down or something," Heather finishes drying off, "Help me get dressed."

Karen helps Heather get dressed, but half way through another contraction hits. Karen helps Heather through it, and then they finish getting dressed. Karen helps Heather into the living room to join the others. "Guess who's having a baby?" She smiles.

"Oh this is so exciting." Brooke jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"God can I have some of that energy?" Heather asks watching Brooke.

"I would give you it all if I could," Brooke comes over to hug Heather. Heather feels another contraction take hold. Brooke holds her until the contraction is over, "Better?" She asks when Heather pulls back.

"Yeah," Heather rubs her stomach. "I'm gonna set down."

Nathan watches his sister, "Anything we can do?"

"Can you make her appear out of nowhere?" Heather asks slightly smiling.

"I'm afraid not" Lucas smiles slightly too, "but we'll be there right up till the end."

"Doctor Andrews wants us to go to the hospital." Jason says hanging up the phone. "He wanted to know if the fluid was clear too."

"It was," Heather says before another contraction hits. She moans loudly in pain, "Oh God! I want this over!" Heather screams. Karen kneels beside her chair, Heather squeezing her hand. Lucas bends down in front of his sister.

"Listen, focus on my voice okay? Just breathe in and out, that's a girl. You can do this baby girl, just breath in and out" Lucas's voice seems to calm her slightly.

Heather feels the contraction release its grip on her, and sighs, "You talking to me or her?"

"I'm talking to you," Lucas smiles, "Always baby girl" Lucas runs his hand over his sister's cheek. "I know this hurts, but you gotta keep going okay? You just gotta hang in there."

Heather nods, "I know Luke. I know."

"I'll get her bag, and we'll follow ya'll to the hospital." Brooke says leaving the room to let the family have a little time.

Lucas, Jason, and Andy help Heather up, and out the door. They put her into the car and Karen climbs behind the wheel. Andy gets in the passenger seat, as Jason climbs in back with her. Off they head to the hospital, with Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Payton and Brooke following closely behind. One the way Heather directs Jason to call Becca. He does reluctantly; not wanting to take his focus off Heather. Heather is moaning even worse by time they get to the hospital. The contractions are barely three minutes a part. Karen gets a nurse to help them, and Heather is hurried into labor and delivery.

Everybody but Karen and Jason are ushered out of the room so Heather can get changed and checked. They put her on the monitors before checking her progress. "We're going to check you real quick," Dr. Andrews says. He had beaten them to the hospital.

"Okay," Heather says between contractions, she's got a death grip on Jason and Karen's hand.

"Try to relax a little." Dr. Andrews says softly.

"You relax!" Heather yells as another contractions hits. "Damn it kid! Just get out! I changed my mind! I changed it! I don't want to do this!"

Dr. Andrews looks up from his station at the end of the bed, "I'm afraid it's a little late for that one Heather. Listen to me, you are fully dilated. You must have been in labor before you new it."

Karen's mouth drops, "She's fully dilated? No wonder she's screaming."

"I want meds!" Heather says looking down at the doctor.

"There's no time, this kid is coming." Dr. Andrews says, "Nurse, get the warming cart, and get a couple others in here to help out." Heather screams, "Heather focus, I need you to push okay?" Heather shakes her head no, "You can do this,"

"I want Lucas!" She says with tears of pain running down her face.

"You can only have two people in here," the nurse says.

"I'll go get him, and send him in" Karen says at ounce. Heather nods singling that she agrees.

A moment later Lucas appears at the door, looking slightly pale at the scene before him, he moves beside the bed where he can hold Heather's hand, "Hey baby girl."

"Heather you have to push, that's the only way she's coming out." Dr. Andrews says trying to get Heather to focus on pushing.

Lucas focus's on Heather, "Listen to me baby girl, I need you to push." Heather looks at Lucas, "Come on," Lucas sees Heather finally start pushing, "That's it, deep breath, hold it."

Jason watches, "Come on Baby, you're doing great."

Heather lets her breath out, "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, know come on, do it again, just focus on me okay?" Lucas coaches.

After another six good pushes Dr. Andrews announces that it's only going to take one more. "You got one more small one in you I know you do Baby," Jason kisses her forehead.

Heather shakes her head no, "I can't do this anymore," she cries.

"Heather, just one more push and you'll be holding your baby girl, come on, here comes a contractions, give it all you got, there you go, keep going, almost there…" Suddenly the room fills with the cries of a baby.

Heather slumps back against the pillows exhausted, Dr. Andrews hands the baby girl up to Heather who takes her in her arms. "Welcome to the world Brooklyn Elizabeth Anderson. I'm your Mommy" She says as tears fill her eyes.

Jason wipes his eyes, "She's beautiful, you done good baby."

Heather shakes her head no, "We done good Jason. We created this."

Lucas chokes back tears of joy, "I'm gonna go let everybody know." He says softly.

Heather and Jason barely notice he's left the room; they are too amazed by this beautiful creature cradled in Heather's arms.

An hour later, Heather is cleaned up, Brooklyn is cleaned up, and Heather has eaten. Everybody gathers round the bed. Jason sets down softly beside Heather, "Brooklyn, meet your world." He strokes the infant's cheek.

Lucas holds onto Payton, "She's beautiful" he whispers.

"I can't wait to spoil her," Brooke smiles.

"I'm just glad she's healthy" Heather says looking down at the infant in her arms.

Karen leans over kissing Heather on the forehead, then kissing Brooklyn, "Don't ever let anybody tell you that you are not loved, because I promise you that you are one very loved little girl." She whispers.

"Want to hold her?" Heather asks looking at her mother.

"Do you even have to ask?" Karen smiles at her daughter, before taking her granddaughter.

Slowly everybody gets to hold the baby…..

Karen finds Heather asleep a couple hours later, having sent Jason home for a little while. She hears Brooklyn fuss a little in the cradle, and moves to pick her up. "Hello baby girl." Karen says softly. She picks up the infant and cradles her gently. "I'm grandma. I ant got no grand daughters, you're the first. And I love you. Probably more then you will ever know. You look like your Mommy. I can only hope that you have her strength. Because you're mommy is every every strong, and I want you to grow up to be just like her. Well aside from getting pregnant at seventeen. Although honestly, she was a trouper through the whole thing. I'm not sure she ever thought you were a mistake. Even when all of us did. We were sure she was ruining her life, but she just said she loved you. And she does. We all do baby girl. I guess we just had to come around. And your Daddy loves you too. He's a great person. Never let your mother down. I'm not saying life will be perfect, or that the world won't hurt you, but with those two as your parents you're gonna be okay. Because as flawed and as young as they are, they have something that will work wonders. You can grow to be anything that you want to, and so can Heather. She can do anything she wants, and she proved it to the world." Karen wipes a single tear from her eye as she looks down at the baby in her arms.

Two months later….

Heather hears Brooklyn start to fuss in her crib, looking at the clock it read three a.m. She starts to get up, when she hears Jason whisper, "I got her."

Jason gets out of bed, going over to lift Brooklyn out of her crib, "What's the matter baby girl? You hungry?" Brooklyn stops fussing and looks up at him. He got his wish; she is the spitting image of her mother. Brown hair and blue eyes. He tickles her cheek slightly causing her to smile up at him. "Okay Daddy's got ya little one. How about we see about that bottle?" Slowly he carries her to the kitchen and fixes the bottle.

Heather watches from the door way of the nursery as Jason rocks Brooklyn slowly back to sleep. She looks down at her hand, where the promise ring has been replaced by an engagement ring. She thinks about Payton and Lucas. They have a brand new son named Tyler, only a month old. Heather thinks to herself how lucky she is. That her baby will be able to grow up with Tyler so close in age. Heather finally goes into the room setting down next her Jason and Brooklyn, who is almost back asleep. She hums softly, until her head is on Jason's shoulder and she is sleeping as well………


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas watches the basketball game before him. His eyes follow his sister as she dodges Nathan to make the shot. Lucas chuckles softly at the sight. His eyes then travel over to his wife, also on the court. He sees her take the ball but she isn't a lucky as Heather. She puts to frustrated hands on her hips. Jacob grabs the ball running for the other hoop only to be blocked by a four year old Brookly, with her hand placed on her hips, "Where do you think you are going?" she asks causing everybody to bust out laughing allowing her to steal the ball.

"Okay everybody take a break," Heather says flushed and out of breath.

"You okay Sis?" Nathan asks looking at her.

"I'm fine" Heather assures him. "Brooklyn don't climb on Uncle Luke," Heather says seeing her daughter climb on Lucas.

"I'm tackaling him Mom!" She says rolling her eyes.

"Then stop tackaling Uncle Luke." Heather rephrases shaking her head.

"Come on Tyler, lets find something fun to do!" Brooke says shooting a look at Heather before leading her four year old cousin off a little ways.

"Preferably something that doesn't break his other arm!" Payton yells behind them shaking her head. "She's to much like you." She looks at Heather.

"I thought she got that from you" Heather looks seriously at Payton causing everybody to bust out laughing ounce more.

"Love of my life," Jason comes up behind Heather placing his arms around her swollen stomach, "please set down."

Heather rolls her eyes, "I'm fine!"

"You're nearly nine months pregnant" Nathan says if reminding her.

"You really think I don't know that?" Heather looks at him with a smirk.

"I think you forget from time to time," Brooke says holding onto the baby on her hip.

"Come here Sammatha, you'll make them shut up huh?" Heather says reaching for the one year old.

"Oh no you don't," Chase says taking the baby instead, "Get your own."

"I'm attempting to if you'll hand her over," Heather says still reaching for the baby.

"NO!" Chase says firmly. "You can't be carrying her around and playing basketball."

Heather rolls her eyes, "You're such a downer dude!"

"Hey Aunt Heather," Jacob comes up to her, "You gonna have that baby before I head off to college?"

"God I hope so, you don't leave for what three more months?" Heather says putting an arm around him.

"Try three weeks." He says laughing slightly.

"No, see you can't do that. This time can't be that close to over!" Heather looks at Payton and Lucas.

"I'm afraid it is Heather," Payton smiles rather sadly.

"Well, you have to come home every weekend, and you have to spend holidays here and…" Heather starts into a rant, but is stopped when Jacob holds up his hands.

"You won't even know I'm gone." He says.

Heather hugs him, "Honey, I always know when you're gone."

Haley walks up looking frustrated, "You're son would rather hang out with some girl then to come here with us!"

"He's growing up Hales, leave him be." Nathan pats the seat beside him.

"But I don't want him to grow up, I don't want any of them to grow up." Haley pouts slightly.

Heather watches as Brooklyn chases Tyler around, remembering her first steps and her first words. Suddenly a pain shoots through her lower stomach and she sucks in a breath. Lucas is the first to notice, "You okay Sis."

Heather stands upright smiling slightly, "How about we have a baby today?" She asks.

All eyes move from her as everybody gets quiet, "You mean you're in labor?" Jason asks standing in front of her.

Heather nods as another contraction over takes her. "That's what I mean," she says breathing deeply.

"We'll take Brooklyn," Haley says quickly. "Taylor is at Ballet anyways, so we'll bring them both to meet you at the hospital.

Jason nods and leads Heather to the car. Heather breathes deeply as the contractions get more intense. "He's in hurry." She says.

Jason looks over at her, "You know you could give us some warning before going into labor," he says with a laugh.

"Well, you could tell you're children a little about the labor process." Heather smiles at him and takes his hand.

Two hours later, Heather, Jason and Brooklyn set in her room. The new addition is wrapped in Heather's arms, as Brooklyn looks over at him. "He's wrickled." She says.

Jason laughs, "So were you kiddo."

"Really?" Brooklyn turns to look at him.

"Yup, and you were simply perfect, so is he." Jason reaches out a hand to stroke his sons cheek. "Welcome Lucas Lee." He says softly. The baby opens his eyes slightly.

"You better tell the other's to come in." Heather says moving gently to let Brooklyn set beside her.

Ounce more the whole family gathers around as the welcome the newest addition. "You did good," Jason whispers in her ear.

Heather shakes her head, "No, we did good Jason." She smiles up at him.

_Okay that kinda leaves it open to more, but for know it's an end. Hope you all liked it!_


End file.
